Watership Down: The Maze of Deception
by Keeralie Starflight
Summary: The war with Woundwort is over, but the winds of change and fate bring trouble to Watership Down again. And into the tangled web of mystery, murder, and romance, come two young rabbits with the power to save the world...or destroy it. Sequel to my other fanfic, Woundwort's Return. Rated T for violence.
1. Seasons Gone and Young Ones Grown

**Hey, peoples! OK, yes, I know I've been absent from my WSD alternate third series...and about eight other seasons...for a long time, but I am back, with the sequel story to Woundwort's Return. The Maze of Deception. So...enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One: Seasons Gone and Young Ones Grown

The morning dawned deceptively bright and sunny. On Watership Down, most of the rabbits had slept quite late, a side effect of the well-earned peace, after the long and terrible war with General Woundwort. However, one buck had wakened early, hoping to catch the sunrise. Campion, Captain of Owsla, sat alone at the edge of the Down, enjoying every quiet moment he could snatch. The seasons had blessed them all. New kits for him and Blackberry, and for many of the rabbits on the Down. Few rabbits had been lost, and almost all of the kits were nearly grown up.

He sighed. Even his younger kits were growing up, physically, at least, if not mentally. With the notable exception of Mossy, who was convinced that he could be a kit for as long as he pleased, and no one would care. As far as Campion was concerned, that was great. Mossy was just like Campion's little brother, Moss. He was even named for him.

As the sun rose higher, Campion's good mood faded along with the cool air of morning.

"Another day of trying to make a gang of ragtag ruffians into Owsla," he muttered, "Lovely."

"Cynical today?"

Campion turned to look at the speaker, already knowing who it would be. Sure enough, it was Blackavar, a playful smile lighting up his dark-furred face. Phlox was right behind him, equally cheerful. Campion allowed himself a small smile. It really was hard to stay in a dark mood with these two around.

"Oh, you know, Blackavar. Those kits apparently do not understand the concept of respecting their elders."

Phlox snorted indignantly.

"Mine do!"

Blackavar sighed.

"Your kits can do no wrong in your eyes, Phlox. Especially the younger bucks."

"They don't do anything," Phlox protested, defending three of his children, Scorch, Blaze, and Dusk.

"Wait til they get older," Campion advised, "Then you'll find three more sarcastic, scheming idiots."

"Who's a sarcastic scheming idiot?" a young, very sarcastic, and possibly scheming voice asked.

"Not you, Birch, although eavesdropping is considered scheming," Campion said.

"So you say, so you say," Birch muttered, turning and stalking off.

"Who is that kit, and where is the Birch we know and love?" Blackavar asked.

"He decided he hated both his old accent, and his nickname," Phlox said.

"Better not let Azalea hear that," Campion advised, "Birch really can do no wrong, as far as she's concerned. And don't even mention the Hawkbit thing. Both Birch and Azalea _will_ kill you."

He sighed.

"Well, better go round up the troops. No holiday for me."

* * *

A very stressful half hour later, Campion finally had the group of kits lined up in front of him in a more or less orderly fashion. Make that a disorderly fashion.

"Attention!" Campion roared, "Now! This means you, Birch! Stop growling at Vervainia, and look at me!"

"What for?" Birch asked, "Are you so interesting?"

"Quiet! Mossy, stop biting your brother! Scorch, Blaze, this is not combat, get off each other!"

None of the trainees in question paid any attention. Campion sighed in frustration.

"Twinleaf, help me with this!"

The older buck sighed, but he stood up and came over to stand next to Campion.

"Now listen up here," the veteran said, "Captain Campion is trying to make you all into good sensible rabbits, and I'll tell you this, you're being dashed ungrateful. So shape up, or you'll have me and Captain Holly over here telling you how to behave."

There was no response from the evidently bored kits. Twinleaf groaned.

"Why am I expected to do something with them? Make Azalea do it, she's big enough. Even Phlox and Vine were better behaved in Owsla training. And we both know what they were like."

"They won't listen to Azalea either," Campion said, "And as for Phlox and Vine...you're right."

"I've got an idea," Blackavar whispered, "Come here."

The three rabbits whispered together for a moment with much smiling and nodding. Then Twinleaf turned back to the kits.

"Well, young vagabonds, you are going to get a chance to see what life is like without grownups around to protect you."

Several of the young rabbits exchanged confused glances.

"Say that in Lapine?" Juniper asked.

"He's kicking us out," Thorn put in.

"What did we do?" Juniper protested.

"It's nothing we did personally, it's all of us."

"Well, I think it's unfair!"

Thorn laughed.

"You think everything is unfair."

"Sorry, you two," Campion said, "You're not really at fault, but I can't afford to pick and choose. Now, everybody listen to the rules. You all can break into groups of...seven. No more, no less. That makes it even."

"But..." Birch started.

"No buts, Birch. If you die, your mom will kill me."

"And that would be so bad?" Birch mumbled.

"Pick your groups and get going," Campion ordered, "And I don't want to see any of you near this warren until tomorrow morning, unless you've been mortally injured."

However angry he might be, the sienna buck couldn't help lingering to see who would choose to team up. It would be interesting to see which groups survived. Hopefully, all of them would.

Not surprisingly, a group of the smaller bucks quickly formed. Dandy, Miracle, Whisper, Grapefruit, Windy, Pipkin, and Frost. The runts of the warren, with the exceptions of only a few. He smiled to himself, half wishing he hadn't been so harsh on them. Dandy was jumping around excitedly, along with Frost, one of Clover's three sons. Pipkin looked a bit worried, being by far the oldest in the group, and Windy and Miracle were wide-eyed, not sure whether to be excited or terrified. Whisper, Fiver and Poppy's son, was off in his own little world, as always, staring off into space with a detached look. Grapefruit stared at his older sister Mint, whom he constantly shadowed, as if he wanted to come with her wherever she went. Which he usually did, but then Miracle whispered something to him, and he burst out laughing.

His gaze moved to the next group. He nearly burst out laughing. Even after being kidnapped, and being revealed to a good group of the older rabbits, as well as Thorn, Aqua, and Juniper as a bit of a helpless damsel in distress type(more like a lot!), Snowdrop still had a seriously large 'fan club'. Her two best friends, his own daughter, Jade, and one of Fiver and Poppy's young girls, Sweetfern, were right next to her, giggling like always. Cherry and Willow, always eager to be included, eagerly joined the circle, Willow tugging a severely unenthusiastic looking Mint along with her. Mint and Snowdrop never did get along. Sandy was the last to join the group, probably because she knew she was a loner by nature, and though that no other group would really want her. In Snowdrop's fan club, she wouldn't have to talk, or be noticed. She could blend into the background, and never say a thing. At least Campion guessed that was her plan. He knew Blackavar was worried about his lonely daughter, but his friend didn't seem to understand that Sandy probably liked to be alone, but was too shy to say she would rather be by herself.

Phlox's younger kits, Blaze, Scorch, and Dusk, who always stuck together, had teamed up with Frost's older brother, Flint, Campion's own son, Dogwood, and Bolt, a red fawn buck who resembled his uncle, Hazel, even more then he did his father, Fiver. Acorn hesitated, torn between his friends and his brother, Carrots. However, an encouraging call from Dogwood, who insisted that 'Campion wouldn't let them go without a responsible rabbit', sent him scurrying over, where he received a warm welcome from his pals.

He was distracted by the sounds of a furious argument going on not far away. Thorn and Terra looked as if they might be planning to start a fight, and although Campion could bet on who would win if it came to blows, Terra looked as if he was giving Thorn a pretty tough time of it.

"What about stay away from my sister do you not understand? Was it the stay, or the away, or..."

"I don't decide whether I stay away from her, as I cannot see when she is coming," Thorn pointed out.

"Shut up!" Terra snarled, "Just shut up!"

"Terra!" Aqua snapped, jumping between the two angry bucks, "What is it with you lately? Why don't you want me to be around Thorn?"

"I don't think he's a good influence on you is all!" Terra muttered.

"He's a better influence than you!"

"Hey, Thorn!" Juniper called, hoping to break up the argument, "Do you and Aqua want to come with me and TJ and Larch?"

"Sure," Thorn started, but Terra broke in.

"If Aqua's going with you bunch of lunatics, I'm coming too!"

Juniper shrugged.

"Sure, come on."

By this time, the other groups had formed: Mallow, Lilac, Truffle, Stormy, Carrots, Oak, and Gilia had all gathered together, while Birch, Vervainia, Mossy, Poplar, Splash, Ripple, Silverweed and Magnolia's younger son, and Clover's third son, Fog, were staring at each other uneasily, obviously stuck together. Only Alfalfa was left alone. The tubby orange buck looked around as if hoping someone would invite him to come join them, but of course, no one did. Thorn nudged Juniper meaningfully.

"Hey, Juniper, your brother looks a little lost over there."

Juniper groaned. Even though he and Alfalfa weren't really brothers, he considered him as the closest thing he had. Even though the little guy could be a major pain in the rear sometimes. If he had known that Thorn would use the things he had learned on their little 'escapade'-the one that ended with Juniper unconscious and Thorn stuck in a Shining Wire-he never would have told him anything. Then again...he had been pretty worked up at that point, after Thorn had unknowingly triggered a string of unwanted memories about the fate of his family.

"I noticed. Hey, Alfalfa, you can come with us."

The orange buck's face brightened.

"Really? Thanks, Juniper!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, come on!"

* * *

Even though it was still quite early in the morning, all the young rabbits set about finding a place to sleep for the night, as they knew it could take most of the day to find a safe camp.

"Pipkin," Miracle said nervously, "What if we can't find a safe place, or the bigger rabbits want to take it?"

"We'll be okay," Pipkin said, "We're Owsla now, remember?"

"I wish being in the Owsla made me braver," Whisper said quietly.

"It will," Pipkin assured him, "By the time you're grown up, you'll be the bravest rabbit in the warren, Whisper."

"I'm not sure I can be brave."

"Me brave!" Dandy-roo squeaked, "See, I got muscles."

Pipkin stifled a laugh.

"Muscles aren't everything. You have to be smart, too."

"So even though we're not big, we can be smart?" Miracle wondered.

"That's right."

"Well, even though I'm not brave, I'm going to try to be as smart as I can be," Whisper decided.

"That's the spirit," Pipkin said, "Now let's find our camp and defend it against all comers, with both brains and muscles!"

* * *

Juniper and TJ had declared themselves joint leaders of their group, to the annoyance of both Thorn and Terra, although neither was about to admit that he agreed in any way with the other.

Thorn and Aqua fell to the back of the group, and as the others hurried on, they contented themselves with walking slowly behind.

"You want to be the leader, don't you?" Aqua said knowingly, recognizing Thorn's brooding look.

"I don't mind who leads. There's no point in practicing for a position I can never have."

Aqua shook her head.

"There's something wrong with you, and if it isn't that, what?"

Thorn sighed.

"You know me too well. To be honest, it's Terra. I don't understand what he thinks I would possibly do to hurt you. I'm sure I would never try to harm you."

Aqua felt a pang of sadness at her friend's words. She knew Terra thought that Thorn wasn't a good friend for her because he couldn't see what was right in front of him, both literally and figuratively. Thorn had never seemed to realize how she cared for him. True, he was as good a best friend as any rabbit ever had, but Aqua wished he could be more than her best friend one day.

"Terra's just jealous," she lied, even though she knew her brother had only been looking out for her, "He'll get over it."

"I hope so," Thorn said, "He's not the sort of buck I'd like on my bad side."

* * *

Meanwhile, Phlox hopped along the runs toward his own burrow. The white rabbit's sharp eyes caught a flash of pure white fur as he rounded a corner.

Quietly, he hopped over to investigate. A small white doe blinked up at him with sad amber eyes.

"Snow," he sighed, "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you out on patrol with the others?"

"I didn't know there was a patrol," Snow said, "They called me a gypsy again, parli."

Phlox growled. Gypsies were different than hlessil, the rabbit term for homeless rabbits, for gypsies, unlike hlessil, traveled in groups. They were distrusted and welcomed nowhere, and were distinguished by their pure white fur and amber eyes. Snow, oddly, had the distinguishing traits of a gypsy, although neither Phlox nor Violet had amber eyes, and, as far as they knew, neither had their parents. Phlox was not sure of this, having no memory of his parents, but he strongly believed that his daughter was a completely normal kit, who just happened to look a little different.

"Don't listen to them, sweets," he said, "You're no gypsy, just a sweet little doe."

"But this isn't the first time," Snow said, "I don't want to go to Owsla practice, and I don't want to stay inside. I wish I could disappear, no one would notice!"

"I'd notice, and so would your marli, and your brothers and sister."

"They have friends," Snow whispered, "And they have each other. I'm just the runt. Just the extra sibling."

"Never!" Phlox declared, "Come on, let's go find Uncle Campion! I bet he has a carrot for you!"

"He's going to be mad at me," Snow murmured.

"He understands," Phlox said. _"And so do I."_

He rubbed at one of his basically non-existent ears. He knew all about being different. Even before his little...accident...concerning his former friend Vine, he had been a bit of an outcast. Again, Vine's fault. Even though he had settled his differences with the Efrafan Owsla Captain turned Chief Rabbit, and agreed to keep Vine's home warren-Outcast Down-a secret, he couldn't help but feel at bit angry whenever his thoughts strayed to the chocolate-furred buck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Birch was not having a very good time. Having gotten stuck in a group with the extremely optimistic and hyperactive Mossy, and the extremely annoying Vervainia, he was very much ready to punch someone. The little grey buck had made his attitude towards the entire thing very clear to everyone, and had as a result been kicked out of their temporary residence.

"I really don't care what you're doing in there, but I'm sleeping!" he announced as a torrent of loud laughter sounded inside the shelter.

"Oh, shut up, you wet blanket!" Vervainia called.

"Wet blanket yourself! What is that anyways?"

"You!"

"Put a carrot in it, Vervainia, you're worse than Twinleaf!"

"Twinleaf's nicer than both of you," Poplar said gravely, "Now sleep!"

"Okay, I'll sleep," Mossy said, "On you!"

"Mossy...get off!"

* * *

Mallow and Stormy had often gone on exploring trips separate from Owsla practice, and they knew all the best spots to camp. Mallow headed for one that, while comparatively close, could be easier reached by a roundabout route. Thus, it was quite dark when they finally arrived. Gilia yawned.

"I'm tired, Mallow. I'm gonna get to sleep."

Mallow smiled at his little sister.

"You do that."

Truffle sighed.

"I'm going to sleep too."

The other rabbits waited in silence until the two rabbits were asleep. Then, Stormy spoke.

"So, which one?"

Mallow's cold blue eyes surveyed the sleeping rabbits.

"Lilac, why don't you choose?" he said, turning to the pretty silver doe.

"I don't care which," Lilac said, "Kill them both if you want."

"We have to frame Fiver, remember?" Stormy interrupted, "He could hardly kill Gilia, let alone two of them."

"He has to be out of the way," Mallow said, "The plan depends on it. So we'll kill Gilia. Make it someone close to that old fool Hazel."

"You're going to kill your own sister?" Oak asked.

"You have a problem with that, Oak?" Mallow asked softly.

"Uh, no, no problems," Oak said hurriedly. "Just curious."

Lilac turned to the fifth conspirator.

"You're awfully quiet, Carrots. Feeling all right?"

Carrots shrugged.

"Fine. Just tired."

"Get some sleep," Mallow said, "We have some long days ahead. Stormy, you can stand sentry."

The orange buck nodded, and as the others went to sleep, he stared off into the night, green eyes gleaming with the excitement that would inevitably be caused the next day.

* * *

**Yes, I do know I started the action too quickly...but I don't care. Anyways, hope you like it, peoples! :) Please review! :)**


	2. Backstabbers

Chapter Two: Backstabbers

The following morning, Pipkin awoke to see Dandy-roo and Whisper in front of him. Both looked worried.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"They all gone away," Dandy informed him.

"Who are they?"

"Grapefruit, Miracle, Windy, and Frost," Whisper said, "We woke up, and they were already gone!"

"Don't panic," Pipkin said, trying to be calm. "We'll find them."

He looked around for clues to the four other bucks' absence.

"They wouldn't have just wandered off..."

At that moment, he heard someone scream.

"Frost?" Whisper called, thinking he recognized the white rabbit's voice, "What's wrong?"

A moment after he had spoken, the three young bucks heard pounding paws, and a moment later, several rabbits appeared. They were led by a small, wiry grey buck. Pipkin just had time to realize that he looked a bit familiar, before the stranger had Dandy pinned down.

"Get off, get off!" Dandy squeaked.

"Let him go!" Pipkin growled, jumping at the grey buck. However, his path was blocked by another of the strangers, this one a black buck with a grey muzzle and chest.

"Save your strength, trying to help will do no good!" he said.

"You're a kit!" Pipkin murmured. He couldn't help being sympathetic-this young rabbit was younger then Whisper.

The black buck's sky blue eyes narrowed.

"He's older than he looks. You look awfully young to be the leader of this pathetic group of kits," the grey buck laughed.

"Vesper, stop it!" a third voice interjected. A doe's voice.

She was light peach colored, and her eyes were emerald green. Again, Pipkin felt she looked familiar, although he wasn't sure why.

"We aren't hurting them," protested the grey buck, Vesper.

"You're frightening them."

"She's right, Vesper," said the black buck, "There's no call for this."

"You two are no fun," Vesper muttered, "All right, have it your way. But if they even_ think_ about running, I get to flay them."

The peach-colored doe sighed.

"Yes, Vesper."

Pipkin looked around, and for the first time, he noticed that Whisper had disappeared.

_"I hope he can make it back home to tell them what happened to us," _Pipkin thought.

Vesper released Dandy, who scampered over to Pipkin.

"Come on!" Vesper growled impatiently.

They really had no choice. Two runts couldn't hope to compete against trained fighters like these rabbits appeared to be. As they walked, Pipkin couldn't help stealing glances at each of the three rabbits in turn. Vesper, commanding and impatient. The light-furred doe, quiet and determined. And the black buck...Pipkin couldn't quite understand him at first glance. He seemed sad. Wistful.

They had been walking only a few minutes when Pipkin caught sight of a small pure white rabbit. Frost. A few seconds later, the black furred pelt of Grapefruit became visible, as did Miracle's golden hued fur.

"Where's Windy?" Dandy squeaked.

A cry of pain was the only answer provided. But it provided explanation enough of the current situation, as it brought Pipkin and Dandy's attention to the powerful black and white buck who stood over Windy, his claws stained red with fresh blood. Windy's sapphire eyes darted from the terrifying one-eyed rabbit to Pipkin and back again.

"Cactus-rah, sir!" Vesper barked, "We have found the rest of them!"

The black and white buck, who was indeed the infamous Efrafan Cactus, turned toward his young officers.

"You are certain this is all of them? There will be consequences if any escape to tell the tale."

"Yes, sir!" the black buck replied. His voice was quieter, Pipkin noted. Less confident.

"Since you are so certain, Night Storm, you will be the one who faces punishment if any of these...Watershippers...if any of their parents come looking for them."

Cactus turned toward the young Watershippers. He had apparently forgotten that he was still pinning the frightened Windy.

"Names, and the names of your parents," he growled.

"Let Windy go first!" Pipkin said, trying to keep his voice from shaking in fear.

"Oh, are you the leader?" Cactus asked, "Fine. Take your friend, then tell me your name."

"I'm Pipkin, sir. My parents...were killed by a weasel before there was a Watership Down."

Cactus did not seem sympathetic.

"And you are so reluctant to admit the fact? Cheer up, little buck. I lost my parents, and I am better for it."

Pipkin blinked.

_"Better for it? This is the rabbit who killed his own brother at General Woundwort's whim!"_

Cactus had, to his own apparent pride, murdered his younger brother Appleseed some years ago. Pipkin had never met Appleseed, but he knew that Captain Campion had spoken very highly of the young Efrafan.

"And your friends?" Cactus asked.

"Windy, son of Blackavar and Leao. Dandelion-roo, son of Hawkbit and Azalea. Grapefruit, Rowan and Pearl. Miracle, his parents are Hickory and Marigold. And Frost. His marli is Clover."

Cactus seemed surprised.

"His mother? He has no father?"

"No, sir."

Cactus's eyes wandered to the small white buck. Frost matched his one eyed stare with a single concentrated glare from his icy blue eyes, the same color as Cactus's own.

"I see. Vesper, Rue, Night Storm! Let's get this lot back to Efrafa!"

The young rabbits exchanged despairing glances, and Grapefruit let out a low moan. He remembered Efrafa all to well. His foster mother had died there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mallow and his team of mutineers were up to no good. Stormy had awakened them all, and they were currently running over the plan.

"You all know what to do?"

All four of the other rabbits nodded.

"I don't do anything," Carrots observed.

"Nope. You and Oak just sit back and let us do the work," Stormy laughed.

"Then, to business!" Mallow barked.

All the rabbits save Lilac laid down and pretended to be asleep. The silver doe put on her best scared expression, then trotted over and shook Truffle awake.

"T-t-truffle!" she squealed, "Wake up!"

"Huh...Lilac, what's going on?"

"I heard a strange noise!" Lilac whispered, "I'm scared, Truffle! What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea," Truffle yawned, "But we can go and look."

"Shouldn't we take someone with us, just in case?"

Truffle shook his head stubbornly.

"We'll be fine. Remember, my dad was the Captain of Owsla. I can take anything!"

"Okay," Lilac agreed, "I trust you, Truffle."

"Good to know," Truffle smiled.

* * *

As soon as the two rabbits had disappeared, Stormy and Mallow stood up. Stormy looked questioningly at Mallow.

"You want to do the honors?"

Mallow smiled. It was a frightening look.

"With pleasure."

Gilia had no time to scream. She had only enough time for a disbelieving look, before she was silenced forever.

* * *

Mallow turned away from his sister's body, still smiling. It was even more frightening now. There was an insane light in his eyes, and even Stormy backed away a little. Then the light faded.

"Let us continue," Mallow said softly.

Stormy joined him, and together, the two bucks hauled Gilia's body to a clearing not far from the Down.

"Now for the easy part," Stormy said in satisfaction.

"You go find him," Mallow said, "But don't let him see you."

* * *

Fiver, as usual, had come out for an early silflay. Although he was no longer afflicted with visions, the brown buck was still thought of as an oddity among the rabbits of Watership Down, other than his stepchildren, two of whom possessed minor powers of their own, his beloved mate, Poppy, Phlox, who had the ability to hypnotize others, something he often forgot, and the twins, Silverweed and Greenweed. The twins often joined him on these early silflays, but today, they were nowhere to be seen. This simple fact would prove to be the start of a completely unexpected adventure for Fiver.

As Fiver sat nibbling at the green grass, he heard a loud thumping noise.

"Hello?" he called, "Who's there?"

There was no reply, only more frantic thumping.

Fiver couldn't help going toward the sound. After all, someone could be in trouble. It never occurred to him that he might be being lured into a deadly trap.

He soon came to a small clearing. He had come here many times before, but there had never been anyone else there. But today...

"Gilia?" Fiver asked. The doe appeared to be asleep with her back toward him.

"Where's the rest of your patrol... Frithrah! Oh, no!"

He had seen the blood now, and realized the truth. As he stood there, speechless with shock, he heard a rustling noise behind him. He turned and saw Mallow. His nephew stared at him in horror, and finally, in a low, hoarse voice, he spoke.

"Uncle Fiver...how could you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yep...yep...yep... *hides behind wall to avoid the objects thrown by Fivers11* Here we go again...I did warn you...**


	3. False Accusation

Chapter Three: False Accusation

"How could I what?" Fiver asked.

Mallow's wide blue eyes swept over the scene. The dark brown rabbit suppressed the smile that threatened to betray him. Acting was what would work now.

"Why would you kill Gilia?" he whispered.

"What?" Fiver shouted, "I didn't kill..."

Mallow was not listening. He turned to Stormy.

"Stormy, run to the warren! Get Hazel and Campion."

The orange buck nodded, then turned and dashed off.

Mallow stepped toward Fiver, speaking as one would speak to a crazy and dangerous individual.

"Now, we're just going to sit here until Stormy comes back with my father and Campion. They'll sort this all out."

"Mallow, you know I didn't..."

"I know what I saw," Mallow whispered, "You killed my sister!"

Fiver was speechless. He had been accused of being a curse on the warren before, but never had anyone tried to convict the peace-loving seer of murder. Of course, his life had been far from peaceful for most of his life, but still...murder?

As he stood there, frozen, the bushes rustled, and Campion, Stormy, and Hazel came rushing in.

"See?" said Stormy, making sure to insert grief into his voice, "Just like I said. We found Fiver...standing over her."

Hazel's brown eyes focused on his brother. The Chief Rabbit had been far from happy when he had heard that Campion had sent the entirety of the younger generation off by themselves. He had suspected there would be trouble...but never had he thought it would fall on one of his own kits.

"Fiver...why?"

"Hazel, you don't actually believe them, do you?" Fiver gasped, "I didn't do this!"

Instead of acknowledging him, Hazel turned to Mallow. Unbelievably, the fawn-furred rabbit seemed more willing to believe his son than Fiver.

"What did you see?"

Mallow choked back a fake sob.

"I...we woke up...Gilia was gone. Stormy and I came looking for her...I found Uncle Fiver standing over her. He was smiling, and just licking the last of her blood off his claws. It was horrible, parli! Why did he do it?"

"I...I don't know..." Hazel said. His brain felt foggy. Maybe from the shock? "Let's just go home," he whispered, "Campion, can you..."

The sienna-furred rabbit nodded.

"I'll carry her, Hazel. I imagine Stormy can look after Fiver."

He glanced at the brown buck. He couldn't imagine that Fiver would possibly be guilty of such a thing. There was just no way the kind, gentle rabbit would even consider such a thing. And yet he had. Gilia was dead, and all the evidence was against Fiver.

* * *

The journey back to the warren, although very short, took a lot out of them all. Even Stormy and Mallow felt tired by the time they had made their way through the tangled underbrush, with Fiver walking silently between them. As they finished the long climb up the hill, they saw that at least one of the patrols of kits had made it home safe. Snowdrop's. The white doe's mouth fell open in shock, and she immediately ran to her father and brother. A few whispered words from Mallow resulted in a glare of pure hatred directed in Fiver's direction. The seer distinctly felt his heart break in two, especially as he saw the horror and disbelief on his own daughter's face. The only rabbits present who weren't glaring at him were Silverweed and Greenweed. The two bucks were talking rapidly, and apparently paying no attention.

Campion decided it was time for him to take charge of the situation. He had never seen Hazel break down like this before. Never. But the weight of all that was placed on the Chief Rabbit's thin shoulders made it no surprise to Campion, who had known pain before, that he would break eventually.

_"Dear Frith, why? There was a promise made..."_

And there had been. Peace, no more visions, for many seasons. The Black Rabbit of Inle had told them so. And now there was trouble again. Campion sighed. He could not imagine how Hazel must feel.

"Phlox?" he asked, looking around for the supporting presence of his friend.

"Here, Campion," the white rabbit answered.

"Take Fiver to whatever burrow is empty, and find someone to guard him."

Phlox nodded, and turned to Fiver. His pale blue eyes were sympathetic as he placed a strong paw on the brown buck's shoulder for a fraction of a second, before gesturing in the direction of the empty confinement burrows. Fiver's grey eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed Phlox to lead him away. After a pause, Stormy followed.

"Blackavar, Twinleaf, Bower..." Campion searched the warren for his best rabbits. He would send one in search of every patrol, including the rest of Mallow's group.

"Corydalis, Holly, and Azalea. Chose a partner, and go after the rest of the kits. Report back here by sun-high."

The other rabbits nodded, then scampered off. Campion imagined Phlox would be annoyed at being left behind, but he needed the capable, deep-thinking buck more than ever before.

A soft touch on his arm made him pause.

"Blackberry. Can you and Pearl..."

"We'll take care of it, Campion," The silver doe assured him, already knowing what he would say. Gilia must be laid to rest, but in the confusion of right now, it would be best to wait until everyone was back. The poor doe did not deserve to be left in her current condition until then. Capable Blackberry and Pearl, two does who were both very gentle and not at all squeamish, could be depended on in any circumstance.

With that taken care of, Campion turned to the final rabbits to be worried over. Hazel and Mallow. As he approached, Mallow sprang to his paws.

"What can I do, Captain Campion?"

"Mallow...your sister was just killed. I think..."

"Hazel says we must always do what our ancestors have done before us. We must move on, Captain. I want to help."

Campion sighed.

"Do you know where you left the rest of your patrol? You can go get them."

Mallow nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll go at once."

As the brown buck trotted confidently off over the Down, Campion turned back toward the warren. He had much more to do. And when all the kits were safe at home, they would have to be told about Gilia. What Campion did not know, was that much more trouble, was yet to come.

* * *

**Ahem! *cowers behind ruins of my wall* What kind of a crazy person AM I? Oh, well...**


	4. Guilty Unless Proven Innocent

**OK, now before I forget…I will answer the guest reviews…**

**Fennec Fox: Thanks! I'll try to update fairly frequently. :)**

**Unknown: Thanks! :) Well…for starters, he's evil…for another he's a jerkazoid. You'll see.**

**And now, without further adieu…the chapter: **

Chapter Four: Guilty Unless Proven Innocent

Campion was, for once, completely stumped as to what action should be taken. The sienna-furred buck looked around his beloved home. Almost everyone had, by this time gone back inside the warren, save himself, Hazel, Pearl, and Blackberry.

"Hazel," he murmured, stepping over to the fawn-furred buck's side, "You should go inside."

"Why would Fiver do this?" Hazel whispered.

"Are you sure it was Fiver?" Campion stammered.

"Mallow saw him. Mallow wouldn't lie."

"No," Campion sighed, "But someone is lying…and Fiver doesn't lie."

"People change, Campion!" Hazel snapped, "You of all rabbits should know that!"

The Chief Rabbit stood up with an effort, and limped off toward the warren, leaving Campion staring after him in disbelief. It was completely unlike Hazel to make such an insensitive comment, especially to his close friends. Although…Hazel hadn't been the same since the war. None of them had.

"Don't be angry with him, Campion."

The sienna-furred buck sighed.

"I know, I know. I'd probably act the same way if my daughter died."

"Oh, you'd act like it," Phlox said knowingly, "Probably worse."

"What…Oh, that. Was I really that bad?"

"You terrified me."

"And that's hard to do since when?" Campion said with a smile. "Excuse me, Phlox. I've got some things to do."

The Watership Captain marched off, leaving Phlox to race off to wherever he was going. Blackberry and Pearl stayed behind, chatting as does will. Even in such solemn conditions, the two friends needed to talk.

"How could Fiver be to blame?" Blackberry said, "I've known him since we were kits. There's no way he would kill his own kin."

"You know that, and I know that," Pearl replied, "But who tells Hazel-rah that? Campion already tried, and Hazel snapped at him. He never snaps at anyone."

At that moment, the does were interrupted by the appearance of something very strange. It was a small dog. Oddly, it did not seem in the least aggressive, merely stared at them through large brown eyes.

"Is that elil, or isn't it?" Pearl whispered, "Why doesn't it attack?"

"It's definitely elil," Blackberry said, "I'm not sure what it's doing."

"I am not an it!" something said squeakily.

"What was that?" Pearl asked.

"That was the dog," Blackberry said, as if she were completely used to talking dogs. "Hello."

"Hello," answered the dog, "Why aren't you running?"

"What?"

"Most rabbits run when they see me. You didn't."

"You weren't attacking," Blackberry said, "Therefore, you did not appear to be a visible threat."

"You're smart," the dog said, "I'm Robbie."

"Is that a name?" Pearl asked.

"It's my name, so yes."

"All right…" Blackberry said, unsure what to make of this strange dog, "Why are you here?"

"Got lost," Robbie replied, "Just wandering around, having a good time, and trying to find someone who won't run away from me, that kind of thing."

Blackberry and Pearl exchanged glances. This was undoubtedly the strangest dog they had ever met. Under ordinary circumstances, Blackberry would have gone to find Campion and tell him about it, but today, she thought it best not to disturb him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pipkin and his friends had arrived at their captors' destination. Efrafa, or what was left of it anyways.

"It's so quiet," Grapefruit whispered, "When I lived here, it wasn't loud, but it didn't sound dead…"

"It looks like a warren where all the rabbits are Owsla to me," Windy said.

"Not exactly."

The black Efrafan, Night Storm, had been walking near the young captives, and had overheard their conversation.

"We've got slaves, but they're kept below ground during the day. Most of us are, unless Cactus-rah wants us."

"Night Storm, quit talking to the prisoners," Vesper called from up ahead.

"Sorry," Night Storm murmured, adjusting his pace so that he dropped back next to the peachy-furred doe warrior.

"He's different," Windy observed.

"Everyone's different," Pipkin replied, "But I know what you're saying. He does seem different. I wonder where he comes from."

* * *

Once they had made it inside the burrows, Cactus began calling out orders.

"Vesper, pick a few fresh rabbits and go on a patrol. Report back if you find any sign of the Watershippers. Night Storm, Rue, you see to the prisoners. The rest of you, come with me."

Night Storm and the peach-furred doe nodded, and stepped forward to take charge of the young rabbits.

"So that's her name," Pipkin observed, "Rue."

* * *

Campion thought he had taken care of everything that he possibly could, but no sooner had he stepped outside to check on Blackberry, than he was met by TJ, Thorn, Juniper, and the rest of their patrol. TJ had a deep scratch on his front leg.

"Are you all right?" Campion exclaimed.

"Fine," TJ replied, "Just got a little scratch. Blackberry's going to come look at it in a bit."

Campion nodded, and stepped aside to allow the young rabbits to pass. However, Thorn halted, and turned to his father.

"Campion, do you really think Fiver would do something like that? I do not."

"I know, but you need to remember that sometimes rabbits change their ideals for the wrong reasons. It will all work out, I'm sure."

Thorn shook his head.

"I can tell you're afraid of what this could mean. You thought we were safe now?"

"Yes," Campion admitted, "Since Phlox's adventure last winter, nothing had gone wrong. I had thought I might be able to live the rest of my life in peace."

"They say there's no rest for the weary," Thorn replied, "We'll make it. We have before."

The blind rabbit turned away and loped off after his friends. Campion shook his head.

"Where do you get your faith, Thorn? I need to borrow some."

* * *

**Well...this is useless. As for Robbie, let's say this is my sister's character, and he's more for comic relief than anything else. You will see...**


	5. The Evil is Rising

Chapter Five: The Evil is Rising

The following morning, Campion was marching around the warren long before the sun had risen, trying to count all the rabbits. He was not having much success, and when he had finished, he rounded up Phlox and Blackavar as an advisory board.

"Pipkin, Windy, Grapefruit, Miracle, Frost, Dandy-roo, and Whisper are still missing, and no one knows where they are. Someone needs to go find them, and by someone, I mean one who can track, one who can run fast, and one to be there because I can't think of any particular reason we need him."

"Thanks for the support," Blackavar mumbled.

"How did you know I was even talking about you?"

"Look, when you've fought in the world's longest war with your two best friends, you tend to know when one of your best friends is talking about you."

"Granted," Campion agreed, "Now, are we going?"

"Uh…Campion?" Phlox said carefully, "You're the Captain of Owsla. You can't exactly…"

"And what am I supposed to do? No one else could find them yesterday, and I'm the best tracker in the warren, you know that. Come on, Phlox. What could possibly happen?"

"With the three of us, anything at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, two silver rabbits had also awakened, and were making plans of their own. Silverweed and Greenweed were nearly identical twin seers, but their personalities were extremely different, as were their varied pasts. The two buck rabbits had been separated when they were very young, and had not known what had become of the other until the end of the war, when they had ended up unwittingly working for opposite sides, Greenweed against his will. After the war, Greenweed had come to live on Watership Down, and the twins had been inseparable ever since. In addition to their close friendship, Silverweed and Greenweed had a rare ability to communicate with each other telepathically, and could sense what the other was feeling to a high degree. However, as Greenweed said, no one could decide whether mind link twins were a blessing or a curse, since they could not only feel what the other felt, but if one was killed, the other would die too.

Currently, however, this was the last thing on their minds. After Fiver had been brought back under guard and accused of killing his own niece, the twins had decided that it had to be a big mistake. They had fought alongside Fiver in the war, and since then, the three had been close, and Silverweed and Greenweed were sure that Fiver couldn't have killed Gilia. So, of course, they needed to talk to him.

However, when they reached the burrow where Fiver was being held captive, their path was barred by the formidable Stormy, who did not look pleased to see them.

"What do you want?" he growled, even though he was quite sure he already knew.

Silverweed became very quiet, as he was not fond of threatening things, but Greenweed stepped up to Stormy. Although Stormy was not yet his full height and strength, he still towered over the seer rabbit.

"We want to see Fiver," Greenweed said, "So let us in."

"No one sees Fiver until Hazel-rah or Mallow says so," Stormy replied.

"And did Mallow tell you that?" Silverweed squeaked, "He's quite sure of himself all of a sudden."

Stormy swiped at the irritating seer, who leaped away from his claws with a squeak of outrage.

"Get out, or I'll make you!" he growled.

"Make us," Greenweed retorted.

* * *

Campion, Phlox, and Blackavar had been just about to start off on their adventure, when they saw none other than Whisper racing up the hill.

"Whisper?" Campion asked, "Where are the others?"

"Who's Cactus?" Whisper replied, "I want to know that first."

The three older rabbits exchanged glances.

"Who told you about Cactus?" Campion said softly.

"Who is he?" Whisper repeated, "He's taken away all my friends."

"What?" Campion gasped.

"I guess you were right," Phlox said, "This might be the beginning of something bad."

"Not if I can help it," Campion said stubbornly, "Whisper, can you take us to where it happened? We can follow their tracks to wherever they're staying."

"Yes, sir!" Whisper said, happy to have something to do. "But, won't my father and mother worry?"

"Um…they'll be fine until you come back," Campion said awkwardly. He could hardly tell the youngster that his father was under arrest for murder, when his friends were already captured by Cactus.

"Should have just let Juniper kill him all that time ago," Campion muttered, "Why can't I just accept that some rabbits never change?"

* * *

"Well, that went well," Greenweed said optimistically, touching a sore spot on his head to be sure he wasn't bleeding. "Never mind we got thrown against the wall, it still went well."

"Your opinion of 'it went well' is very different from mine, I think," Silverweed mumbled, "We didn't accomplish our purpose."

"It came close," Greenweed replied, "We'll just have to find a time when someone else is guarding, and try again."

"If you say so," Silverweed replied, "But let's try not to get beaten up next time."

* * *

"Well, here's where they caught them, right?" Campion asked Whisper, "So their trail must lead this way."

The sienna-furred buck's keen eyes searched for tracks.

"Definitely this way. Come on, Phlox, Blackavar, Whisper."

As Campion led the way, he became more and more certain of their destination. And when they emerged from the woods, and looked down on Efrafa, Campion could not suppress the emotions that welled up inside him. Here in Efrafa, he had experienced friendship and betrayal, love and loss, and he had first encountered a friend who had shown him that it was possible to defy Woundwort's tyrannical rule, even if you died. Because he died.

"Did he know?" Campion muttered, "Did you know?"

"Who are you talking to?" Phlox asked.

"A ghost," Campion replied honestly, "Don't worry; I'm not seeing dead rabbits again. Only remembering one who died here."

"Bigwig would have said you were off your rocker, talking to him when he's dead," Phlox said.

"Maybe I am. But there's no use dwelling on the past. Let's go."

The four rabbits moved stealthily down the hill toward the warren.

"It looks deserted," Blackavar said nervously.

"The trail leads here, Blackavar," Campion said reassuringly, "Keep up your courage."

When they entered the burrows, Campion was struck by how different it was. The warren he remembered had changed. Some of the runs had caved in, others were new. But the sienna warrior forged on. He still remembered how to get to the Chief's burrow. Or, more accurately, the place where he would summon his Captains whenever he needed them.

There were no guards in evidence, but Campion could hear voices as they neared the familiar chamber. As they came close, he struggled to make out the words. He could hear the unmistakable gruff voice of Cactus, and the other two were younger voices he did not recognize, so, not his rabbits.

"And you saw no sign of any pursuing Watershippers?" Cactus was saying.

"No, sir," a strangely familiar voice replied.

Campion jumped.

_"That sounds just like…"_

He risked a look into the chamber, and saw that the two young rabbits addressing Cactus were about the same size, but one was black, and the other, grey. They were also vastly different in appearance, the black buck being muscular for his small size, and not full his full height yet, while the other looked to have stopped growing, and was small and wiry. Like Pipkin, Campion was struck immediately by how familiar the grey buck was. He knew who he looked like, but he quickly banished the thought from his mind. He of all rabbits would have known had his old rival had a son.

"Get back out there, Vesper, and take Night Storm and the others with you. They will come."

The grey buck nodded, and then he and his companion turned and started off towards the tunnel where Campion and the others were hiding.

"Get back!" Campion hissed. As Phlox, Blackavar, and Whisper ran up the tunnel ahead of him, he turned to follow, but stumbled over a protruding rock. As he tried to recover himself, something landed heavily on his back, causing him to wince in pain.

"Well, well," said a cold, sinister voice, "What have we here? Cactus-rah, do you know this rabbit?"

Through the pain, Campion faintly heard Cactus' reply.

"Yes, I do. Good work, Vesper. You've caught your first outlaw. His name is Campion."

* * *

Once they had gotten outside the warren, Phlox, Blackavar, and Whisper paused for a moment.

"That was close," Whisper said.

Phlox looked around.

"Where's Campion?"

"He was right behind me…" Blackavar stuttered, "You don't think…"

"I'll go find him," Phlox said grimly, "Wait here with Whisper. If we're not back in hrair minutes, leave without us."

The white buck raced back into the runs, cursing his white fur.

"Probably should have sent Blackavar," he mumbled, "He's brown, after all."

He nearly ran right into the open burrow before he even noticed what it was, but luck was with him, and he skidded to a stop just in time. When Phlox peeked carefully around the corner, his worst fears were confirmed. Campion was pinned down by Cactus and two smaller bucks, and by the looks of him, his back problems had returned in all their fury. Phlox was calculating his chance, when he realized that Campion had spotted him. The sienna-furred buck's eyes widened and he shook his head as best he could with his ear between Vesper's teeth.

"Go," he mouthed, "Rescue later."

Phlox stared at him for a moment, then he turned and ran back up the run. Campion sighed.

_"Any time the three of us set foot in Efrafa, someone gets hurt. Frith help us all!"_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Suspense! :)**


	6. Into Darkness

Chapter Six: Into Darkness

The sun was setting as Phlox, Blackavar, and Whisper reached the Down. There they were met by Bower and Twinleaf, who had stayed awake on guard duty.

"There you are," Bower said, relieved, "Where's Campion?"

Phlox glanced at Blackavar and Whisper, and realized he would have to handle this.

"There's been some trouble," he started, "Cactus is back."

"I told Campion he should have killed him!" Twinleaf yelled, "Let me guess, Campion's gotten himself caught by Efrafa again. How did you two get away? Usually when one of you gets into trouble, the rest get caught up in it too."

"He made us leave him behind," Blackavar mumbled.

"And the rest of the kits?"

"Captured. Cactus has an army, and…" Phlox paused, "I think they're planning to attack."

"It will be all right, lad," Twinleaf assured him, "Now, you and Blackavar run off and get some sleep."

"What about Whisper?" Phlox asked… "You know…?"

"I'll deal with it," Twinleaf said, "You've had enough excitement for one day."

"Thank you, Twinleaf," Phlox said, relieved.

"I know you're exhausted. None of us asked for this, but you have the hardest job."

"I do?"

"You have to look after Campion. That's enough to drive anybody insane."

"Well, I've failed today. Good night, Twinleaf."

* * *

The next morning, Phlox was awakened early by none other than his son, Terra.

"What the matter?" the white rabbit asked, instantly on alert.

"Twinleaf wants to talk to you," Terra replied, "And I want you to tell Aqua that if she disappears with Thorn again one more time, I'm going to…"

"Terra, we've got bigger problems than Thorn and Aqua's friendship right now. Come on, where's Twinleaf?"

The young buck sighed, but he led his father outside, and down into a clearing in the nearby woods, where Twinleaf was waiting with Silverweed, Greenweed, Bower, Blackberry, and Pearl.

"What's this?" Phlox asked.

"This is where we figure out what to do," Twinleaf replied, "I couldn't bring everyone in the warren, obviously, but I think we can trust these lads."

He glanced at Pearl and Blackberry.

"And lasses."

"You forgot Blackavar," Phlox observed.

"I think his nerves have been frayed enough for now," Twinleaf replied, "He's really very timid, you know."

"Yeah, good point. So, anybody got any ideas of what to do?"

"No," Blackberry sighed, "We need to know more about the warren first. Is it the same, or has it changed?"

"It's changed, for sure," Phlox replied, "Even Campion got confused in there."

"Then we really don't know how to rescue them," Blackberry sighed, "What will we do?"

* * *

As the group of rabbits discussed possible strategies, they were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Stay still, Thorn," Aqua whispered, "I can't see if you keep moving."

"I can't see anyways," Thorn replied, "Furthermore, you are standing on my head. It's not comfortable, and you are dislocating my ears."

"Is that a thing?"

"Yes, Aqua, it is a thing, and it's not a comfortable thing."

"All right," Aqua said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, but…"

She broke off abruptly as she felt Thorn give way beneath her. The young doe fell forward, in the process leaving the shelter of the bush, and landing in front of the astonished Phlox.

Aqua smiled weakly.

"Hi, daddy."

Behind her, she heard Thorn mutter something about how horrible this idea had been. No matter that he had come up with it…

"Thorn!" Blackberry said, outraged, "We do not spy on other rabbits in this warren. And we certainly do not bring our girlfriend along for the ride."

"Yes, Blackberry," Thorn mumbled, his face turning red. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She thinks she is," Terra interjected, "It's not healthy."

"Terra, shut up," Twinleaf said calmly, "Aqua and Thorn, what are you doing here?"

The young rabbits exchanged guilty glances.

"We were spying," Thorn said tonelessly, "We are sorry. We will go back home now."

As the two young rabbits trudged off, Thorn turned to Aqua.

"You heard them back there. There's no way they'll think up any plan. We'll have to rescue Campion and the others ourselves."

"You're not serious!" Aqua cried.

She studied the sienna-furred buck's face. He looked dead serious to her.

"You are serious? Thorn, no! It will never work!"

"It could," Thorn replied, "Two rabbits together will do better than an army. Or one alone. Please, Aqua, come with me. I can't do anything without you."

"All right. Our parents are going to kill us, you know."

"Not if we save everyone, they won't. Trust me."

* * *

The two young rabbits made their way stealthily toward Efrafa, unsure as to their strategy, but knowing they had to get inside. It wasn't hard, for there were only a few guards.

"It's dead in here," Thorn whispered, "I've never seen Efrafa so silent."

"How would you know?" Aqua asked.

"I lived here, remember? And as I recall, this way to the prison burrows."

Aqua nodded, and followed Thorn through the dark passages. Below ground, Thorn could move as well as she could, so she let him lead the way. He seemed to know his way around, for they soon came to a more heavily guarded area. Two guards stood blocking the run before them.

"Where now?" Aqua asked, pulling back as Thorn abruptly turned the way they had come, so as to hide from the guards.

"Well…as I recall, there used to be a tunnel to your right."

Aqua glanced at the wall.

"There's nothing there. Just a big boulder."

"Good."

Thorn pushed against the boulder, and it rolled to the side.

"Never underestimate the things a young rabbit that has no family can learn. Stolen and I…"

He broke off abruptly.

"Who is Stolen?" Aqua asked, "I've never heard that name before."

"Stolen…" Thorn said, "That's a story for another time."

Aqua smiled, but it was false. Who was this rabbit named Stolen, and why had Thorn never mentioned him or her before? The sandy-furred doe remained lost in thought, until they finally arrived at a large burrow.

"Be quiet," Thorn hissed, "The guards will be right around the corner. Wait here; I'll go get the others."

The sienna buck edged out into the center of the burrow, moving soundlessly, a trait he had no doubt inherited from his father, Campion. Aqua could make out several pale shapes lying in the middle of the burrow, and when Thorn shook one of them, it moved.

"Don't be frightened, Frost," Thorn said softly, "It's Thorn. Is everyone else here with you?"

"We're all here, Thorn," the voice of Pipkin said, "Except Whisper. He escaped…"

"He's safe at the Down," Thorn said reassuringly. "What about Campion?"

"Captain Campion's here?" Pipkin asked, shocked. "We haven't seen him."

"Frithrah!" Thorn cursed, "I'll have to go find him."

He turned back to Pipkin.

"Take the others and go. Aqua is waiting in that little side tunnel. Don't worry, there's a way out. I'll go find Campion."

The older buck nodded, then turned to wake his friends. Thorn stood motionless until the other rabbits had all gone. Then he turned toward the tunnel, and saw Aqua still standing there.

"Do you remember the way out?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua gasped, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Aqua. You and I are the only ones who know the way out. I'll join you as soon as I've found Campion. I thought something like this might happen. That's why I brought you."

"I don't want to lose you," Aqua protested.

"You won't. Aqua…you have to go. Please."

"All right, Thorn. Don't get hurt."

"I will not."


	7. The Trial

**Time to answer guest review...**

**Unknown: Thanks! Ah...sorry, I can't tell you about Stolen just now. Classified information, don't you know? ;)**

Chapter Seven: The Trial

As the others left, Thorn remained behind for a moment, getting his bearings. The sienna-furred buck was fairly certain that he knew where the other prison burrows were, and if he could find them, he was sure he could find his father. Gathering his courage, Thorn set out, alone, into the darkness.

He had run at full tilt through Efrafa so many times, blindly trying to escape capture by the Owsla, even when he could see, that he knew where he was going almost instinctively. When he finally reached the other prison burrow, one that he came out into from the wall, he knew he had found the right place. He recognized the gasping, choking breathing all too well. During the war with General Woundwort, Campion's back had been severely injured, and from time to time, if he was knocked about badly, it would begin to ache fiercely.

"Campion?" Thorn said softly. There was no response. The young rabbit felt his way carefully along the floor of the burrow, not wishing to step on his father. Soon enough, he encountered something soft. He poked it.

"Campion?" he said again, "It's me, Thorn."

Again, there was no reply. Thorn nudged the unconscious rabbit again, but this time his paw came away sticky.

"What's this?" he mumbled. "Oh, Frith! Campion…what have they done to you? Campion? Dad! Wake up!"

Through his panic, Thorn tried to think rationally.

"You're acting like Juniper now," he scolded himself, "He's all right I'm sure. Just sleeping. He has to be."

"Thorn?" someone said weakly, "Is that you?"

"Campion! You're alive!" Thorn said exultantly.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. They'll find you."

"No they won't. It's all right. I'm going to get you out. Can you stand?"

Campion attempted to, but almost immediately, he fell against Thorn.

"All right, thank you for the answer," Thorn said, "Lean on me. It's not far."

"Far enough!" someone laughed. "No intruders get in and out without being seen, Watershipper! We may be a secret warren, but we're vigilant!"

Campion's gaze darted toward the entrance of the burrow. As he had feared, there was Vesper. And the guards were with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Down, Phlox, Twinleaf, and the others had finally given up on trying to think of anything. As they headed to their burrows, Phlox noticed Whisper and his mother, Poppy. Poppy was saying something to Whisper, and the young rabbit looked as if he had been struck across the face.

"Poor lad," Twinleaf said softly, "The trial is supposed to be sometime today."

"Do you think Fiver killed Gilia?" Phlox asked.

"I don't, old lad, but Hazel-rah does, and without Campion here…I fear it will go hard with the little seer."

"Can't we stop it?"

"Not without proof that Gilia was not killed by Fiver. The only one who can tell us that is Gilia herself…and she's dead. No, Phlox. We can't stop the trial…but maybe someday, this will blow over, and somehow Fiver will be able to come home."

At that moment, Aqua appeared. To Phlox's great astonishment, Thorn was not with her…but Pipkin, Dandy-roo, Frost, Windy, Miracle, and Grapefruit were.

"Aqua!" Phlox yelped, "What've you done? Where's Campion?"

"We…that is, Thorn and I…went to Efrafa to try and break them out. After we found these guys, Thorn sent them back with me, while he went to find Campion. I don't know what happened to him. He should be here soon. He has to be here soon."

"How long have you been back?" Phlox asked.

"A while," Aqua replied, "We were trying to find you or Twinleaf before we told everyone. Thorn should be here. I'm sure he's fine though. Maybe he had trouble finding Campion, or…"

"Aqua…" Phlox sighed, "I think you had better take these six to their burrows. Thorn will come in his own good time."

To his immense relief, his daughter did not argue, but trotted off with the bucks in tow.

"She's right," Twinleaf replied, "Thorn should have been back now."

"I know," Phlox said, "But what am I supposed to say?"

"You'll figure it out, lad," Twinleaf said reassuringly.

At that moment, Blackavar came running up.

"You'd better come quickly. It's time for the trial."

* * *

When the three bucks arrived in the Honeycomb, where the trial was to take place, they found that most of the warren had already assembled. The facial expressions of the rabbits varied from indifference to worry, to barely concealed happiness to outright rage, on the part of Fiver's stepdaughter Corydalis. When the small brown doe saw Twinleaf and Phlox, she bounded over.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop this? It's not right, and we all know he's innocent!"

"Cory," Twinleaf said gently, "We have no more power to stop it than you do. There was only one rabbit who could have talked Hazel out of this…"

"I wish he was here," Cory replied sadly, "Hazel…Hazel isn't the same since Bigwig…"

"And what about you?" Phlox replied, "You've been ill, Cory. You shouldn't be here at all. This is too much for you."

"I tried to tell her that. She wouldn't listen."

It was Greenweed. The silver buck had developed a close friendship with Corydalis in the seasons following the war. They had both been through a lot for those they loved, and both had lost family-in Cory's case, her mate, Bigwig, and some of her kits, in Greenweed's case, both his parents, and nearly his brother Silverweed and his family.

He put a comforting paw on Cory's shoulder.

"Come on, Cory, let's sit down. You shouldn't have gone on that patrol yesterday. You're coughing again."

"I'm fine, Greenweed," Cory protested, but she followed the seer rabbit over to where his twin brother Silverweed was waiting for them.

Phlox and Twinleaf took seats with their respective families, and just as they had settled down, the trial began. Hazel, of course, being the Chief Rabbit, conducted the trial. The fawn-furred buck looked more exhausted than Phlox had ever seen him, his amber eyes almost lifeless.

Fiver, who had been sitting between Azalea and Bower, obviously under guard, was pushed to his feet and stumbled over to stand in front of Hazel. Standing just under the ledge where Hazel stood were Mallow and Stormy, who had both supposedly witnessed the aftermath of the murder.

Once everything was quiet, Hazel spoke. His voice, although still sounding like his own, was hoarse and tired.

"Today we are gathered to learn whether the accusations against Fiver are true or not," he said. "Mallow will speak first."

The young buck rabbit stepped forward, his deep blue eyes gleaming with an almost malicious light.

"As I have told you before, father, Stormy and I had woken early and found Gilia, Lilac, and Truffle missing. We woke Oak and told him what was going on, then told him to stay there with Carrots until we got back. We tracked Gilia to a small wood not far from the Down. All the way, her scent was mingled with another rabbit's, a scent I recognized, but could not place. When we emerged into a clearing, we saw Fiver standing over Gilia's body. He was licking blood off of his claws, with a horrible smile on his face. When I confronted him, he seemed back to normal, and protested his innocence."

"Stormy?" Hazel asked, seeing that Mallow had finished.

"It's true, Hazel-rah," Stormy said firmly, "Everything he says."

"Fiver?" Hazel said, turning to his brother, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Fiver had thought it over long and hard in his days of confinement. He had realized that Hazel would not believe him, whatever he said. Mallow seemed to have poisoned the Chief Rabbit against him.

"Only this, Hazel," he said softly, "There was a time when you would have believed me over all else because you trusted me. But since the war, you have become very different than you once were. If Bigwig could see you now, I know what he would tell you. He would say to you that you were being stupid, to believe Mallow, who is an unproven kit, over your own brother, who has saved this warren. That is what Bigwig would tell you. And that is my defense."

Hazel's eyes narrowed angrily. No one mentioned his best friend around him. It made him extremely unpredictable.

"Then it is settled," he growled, "Fiver, from this moment forth, you are no longer a part of Watership Down!"

Immediately, chaos broke out in the chamber. Several rabbits leaped to their feet, Phlox and Twinleaf among them.

"You can't do this, Hazel!" Blackavar yelled.

"After all Fiver has done for us, Hazel, to turn him away now because of your son!" Blackberry cried.

"It's not right, old lad!" Twinleaf said, struggling to contain his mounting anger.

Hazel stared angrily at his rabbits.

"My decision has been made!"

"Father, if I may speak?" Mallow cried from below the rock.

"Yes, Mallow? What have you to say?"

"I was born not long before the war," Mallow began, "And in the war, I saw and heard many terrible things. And although many of those terrible things were the work of General Woundwort, many of the rabbits in the chamber helped him."

His gaze swept imperiously over the group, lighting on different rabbits.

"At the very beginning, Corydalis, who is known to have telepathic powers, betrayed us, nearly costing the lives of several loyal rabbits. Violet willingly hypnotized several rabbits, and, from what I have heard, it resulted in the deaths of many. Pearl and Fiver prophesied doom, and it came. Might it not have been averted were it not for their dark art? No one should have such power, to know the future. Greenweed willingly worked for the enemy, and worse, for one who tried to overthrow the Black Rabbit of Inle himself. And Silverweed knew what would happen to one of our bravest and best, and did he speak, so that his death might have been stopped? No! These so called seers have been nothing but trouble to us. I say we drive them out!"

There was utter silence in the Honeycomb. The rabbits exchanged disbelieving glances.

"He may be right, Hazel," a doe's voice said gruffly. All heads turned to look. It was Azalea.

"Azalea!" Corydalis glared at her sister-in-law, "How can you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Cory," Azalea muttered, "But there's so much evidence."

"You traitor!" Corydalis snarled, shaking off Greenweed's restraining paw. "And you too, Hazel-rah! After all that these rabbits have done for you, to turn us out, because of what your embleer son says!"

"Silence, and careful how you speak to your Chief Rabbit!" Holly snarled.

"Make me be silent!" Cory challenged, "Just try it, Holly, and I'll…"

"Stop this at once!" Hazel cried, "This only proves what Mallow has said. Perhaps…it would be for the best…"

"Do you order it, Hazel-rah, or do you not?" Mallow asked, "You are the Chief."

"Yes…" Hazel mused, "I am. Then let it be done. Tomorrow morning, they must all be gone from here."

* * *

**Well...bet you didn't see that coming. This is awfully childish, isn't it? Don't worry, it will get better. :) **


	8. Banishment of the Seers

Chapter Eight: Banishment of the Seers

When morning came, no one except for a few select guards had stirred from their burrows. Although the greater portion of the warren was starting to believe that Hazel had gone mad, they still hesitated to disobey their beloved Chief's order. It fell to Mallow, Stormy, Azalea, and Holly to round up the seers, as they were rabbits who could be trusted not to do their job badly, having been the ones to introduce the argument that the seers were dangerous.

They already had Fiver outside under guard, but they were surprised to find Poppy standing in the middle of the run. The doe appeared to have been waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Holly growled.

"If you take Fiver away, you have to take me too," Poppy cried.

"Don't be stupid, Poppy," Azalea protested, "You have a family."

"And if I thought they could live the life of an outcast, I would bring them too!" Poppy replied, "I am going. You can't stop me."

The four rabbits exchanged glances. Mallow sighed, but in his mind, he felt triumph. His plan to weaken the warren was working.

"If she wants to go, let her. More troublemakers disposed of."

The guards moved up the run, and Poppy followed.

Corydalis' burrow was first. There was no one outside, and when Holly yelled to her to come out, she came, but TJ came with her.

"This isn't right," TJ growled, "She's not well, and I won't stand for it!"

"Then you don't have to," Holly growled, "Go back inside your burrow, TJ."

TJ smiled the same grim, excited smile that his father had been so famous for.

"Come on and make me, why don't you?"

Holly hesitated then, but Stormy did not. The orange buck leaped at TJ, sending the grey buck tumbling against the wall, and knocking him unconscious.

"We'll deal with him later," Mallow growled, "Let's go."

He turned to Corydalis.

"Will you come peacefully, or would your other son like the same treatment?"

"Touch him, you little weasel, and I'll…" Cory was cut off abruptly as Mallow struck her across the face.

"Come along now, and maybe TJ won't die tonight!" he hissed.

Corydalis' eyes widened, and she turned away without a word.

Mallow smiled, knowing he had hit upon the doe's weakness.

"Let's go!" Holly barked, anxious to move on before someone was hurt.

At the burrow that Greenweed shared with Silverweed and his family, they found the twins already waiting outside. Greenweed's emerald eyes took in Cory's condition in an instant, and he was quickly at her side.

"It's all right, Cory," he whispered, "They can't break us."

Silverweed joined his brother, after one last look at his family, and together, the twins steadied Corydalis.

Pearl's burrow was across the run, and the black and white doe came and joined them without a word.

Phlox and Violet's burrow was last. Again, there was no one outside.

"Phlox!" Mallow called, "Stop hiding like the earless coward you are, and come out!"

The white buck took his time coming out. The insult had stung, but he wasn't about to let Mallow get to him. Although he rarely felt any urge to use his hypnotic skills, Phlox suddenly had the urge to unleash them on Mallow. Violet was with him, her green eyes sparking defiantly, although she spoke not a word.

"We're ready," Phlox said softly.

Back in the burrow, Aqua and Terra exchanged glances.

"I'm going with them," Terra said, "We can communicate with each other. That way, even though they've been banished, they won't lose touch with Watership Down entirely."

"By all rights, we should both be going," Aqua said softly.

"No, Aqua. This is my choice, not yours."

The sandy-furred doe nodded.

"Goodbye, Terra."

"Goodbye, Aqua."

The brown buck stepped out of the burrow and joined his parents.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Violet hissed.

"I'm coming with you," Terra replied, "Please, do not argue, mother."

Violet was silent. The black doe sensed the meaning behind her son's words. And in her heart, Violet was happy not to lose all her kits.

* * *

When they arrived outside, they saw Fiver already there, guarded by Acorn and Dogwood, both of whom looked guilty. When Acorn saw his father, he looked away, his brown eyes filling with tears.

Without a word, the guards marched the Watershippers to the very edge of Watership territory. On the border, the silence was broken by Mallow.

"You know what will happen if you return."

With that ominous message, the brown buck turned away, taking his patrol with him. For a long moment, the seers stared at each other. Then, Phlox finally spoke.

"I know somewhere we can go."

Greenweed stared at him.

"You do?"

"Yes," Phlox said, "It's a place for outcasts. In fact, they call it Outcast Down."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Efrafa, the young Owslar Night Storm stood alone outside the warren. He knew he was taking a risk, coming above ground in daylight, but he needed to think.

So much had happened in the past few days. The capture of the young Watershippers, and their rescue by the rabbit he recognized as Thorn. Aqua had spoken of him when Cactus held her captive. Night Storm had been much younger then, but he remembered the doe's face like he had seen her just yesterday. She was the most beautiful doe he had ever seen, and she was so kind.

Night Storm sighed.

_"It would never work. I'm Efrafan, she's a Watershipper. And she's too old. And…she already has a boyfriend."_

The black buck stared off into the distance. He hated what Efrafa had done to the world of peaceful rabbits. He was used to it, but he still didn't like it. Especially what had happened yesterday, when Cactus had ordered them to…to torture that prisoner. Campion was his name. He was already hurt, Night Storm could see that, but it was Cactus' orders. Vesper had done most of the work, and to Night Storm's horror, the grey buck seemed to enjoy it. Vesper had a sadistic streak that Night Storm had never understood. It was frightening. And after they were done, having to walk away, and not even being able to give this Campion a drink of water…something in Night Storm rebelled against it. But there was nothing he could do. He wasn't even sure why Cactus-rah kept him alive. But it seemed to him that perhaps Cactus had something against this rabbit, and he was exacting revenge.

Revenge…

Night Storm wondered what that would feel like. To have the rabbit you hated at your mercy…to be able to put him through the same pain he had suffered… But he knew he would never know. He was a loyal servant of Efrafa, and he had no hope of bringing down its leader, no matter what he thought of him.

* * *

As night fell on Watership Down, the remaining rabbits huddled in their burrows, still trying to make sense of all they had seen in the past days. They were nearly tharn with disbelief, and, some of them, from grief.

Suddenly, a scream of pure agony shattered the still air. And this cry was repeated, again and again until the hearts of the entire warren broke with the pain of what their beloved home had become. If any rabbit had dared stir from its burrow, it could have followed the screams to the Honeycomb. There, in the shadow of the great rock, a rabbit lay on the ground, too exhausted now even to scream. It was TJ. The grey buck's green eyes were dark with pain and hate as he glared at the rabbit that stood on the rock. Mallow matched his glare with a smile of triumph.

"So it begins. Once I am finished, not even the Black Rabbit of Inle will be able to stop me! Hahaha!"

As the sounds of Mallow's exultant laughter continued, TJ felt that perhaps the evil buck was right. But surely someone could stop this madness.

"You're wrong…Mallow…"

"Whatever do you mean, TJ?" Mallow asked sweetly, "I have already executed part of my plan. The rest is simple."

"You'll lose…" TJ gasped, "Evil never wins, Mallow. Never."

Mallow's face contorted with rage. He turned angrily to Stormy, who had been standing in the shadow of the rock, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

"Stormy! Tear him apart! I want him to suffer!"

TJ was about to deliver a comment about how Mallow never did his own dirty work, but at that moment, Stormy's claws tore into his ears, and he could feel only pain. And then, the uncontrollable screaming began again.

* * *

**Oh...arrgh...now I feel guilty... But hey, I know this is a really quick update and all, but I had an extra, and since I can't update Sundays, consider this the Sunday chapter. :) BTW, soon I will explain the various powers of the seers...when they arrive at Outcast Down, and I get to write about my favorite former villain...oops...said too much...**


	9. On Outcast Down

**Let me tell you…I have never had so many guest reviews on a story! It's epic! :)**

**Jack the Lad: Yeah, Hazel's messed up. Maybe Fiver SHOULD join Efrafa…but he really can't, 'cause this is Fiver… Thanks! Here is the chapter, as you see. ;) **

Chapter Nine: On Outcast Down

It took them the whole day and most of the night to get to Outcast Down. By the time they got there, all of the seers were exhausted, except possibly Phlox, and Greenweed was practically carrying Cory.

Phlox was starting to wonder if they would ever find Outcast Down, when his tired eyes picked up the glint of red eyes.

"Elil…or Inle?" he mumbled. He decided to risk an injury-if it was Inle, it meant they were close.

"Inle?" he yelled, "Is that you?"

A young rabbit stepped out of the mist. He was completely black with glaring red eyes, and when he spoke, it was in a monotone.

"Yes. I remember you from last Frith's Eve. Why have you come back?"

"Phlox…" Silverweed whispered, "Who is this kit?"

"His name is Inle," Phlox started, but before he could finish, a new voice cut him off.

"And he's my son."

A wiry chocolate brown buck had joined Inle. He had a scar across his chest, and another one across his right eye, matching Phlox's.

"Phlox," he said, his sapphire eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Vine," Phlox said stiffly. He was never at ease around his old friend turned mortal enemy turned reluctant ally. Vine was the reason Phlox no longer had ears. He was also the reason Phlox knew about Outcast Down.

"What in the name of Frith is this?" Corydalis demanded, "Phlox, did you know he was here?"

"Yes," Phlox mumbled, "This is his warren."

"His warren," Cory growled, "Are you telling me that this back-clawing coward is a Chief Rabbit? I'd like to see it!"

"Ouch," Vine mumbled, "Sorry to break it to you, Cory, but I_ am_ the Chief Rabbit."

"Corydalis," the doe said coldly, "Only my friends can call me Cory."

"Okay, I get it," Vine said good-naturedly, "I'm nobody's friend, but you did just show up in front of my warren."

"This _can't_ be Vine," Cory growled, "He's too friendly."

"People change," Greenweed ventured, "Maybe he did."

"Hence proving my point that banishing him was bad," Silverweed chirped.

"Speaking of banishment…what happened to you?" Vine asked, "A bunch of random rabbits wandering around in the middle of nowhere..."

"Um…" Phlox stammered, "It's an awfully long story. Look, Vine, we don't have a warren anymore, and…we need somewhere to stay."

"Well…you did save my life last Frith's Eve," Vine admitted, "I guess I owe you one. Come on in, and meet the others."

"So that's where you were last Frith's Eve?" Violet asked Phlox as the followed Vine down a concealed burrow, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important at the time," Phlox mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey, you brought Violet?" Vine asked, "Things must be really bad."

"They are," Phlox said shortly.

Vine made no reply, and they soon arrived in a small chamber which rather resembled the Honeycomb on Watership Down. A group of rabbits were already there-a light grey doe and a brown doe kit, a creamy-furred doe with two kits-a sienna and white buck, and a black doe-a young doe, and an older buck with grey fur.

Vine leaped up onto a ledge with a grace that never failed to astonish Phlox.

"Vine, what is going on?" the grey buck demanded, "You've just brought a bunch of random…"

"Are we so random, Griffin?" Silverweed asked, "You might at least welcome an old friend."

"Silverweed?" Griffin asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Aspen, and…oh, hello, Cory."

"Griff," Cory said with a weak smile.

"You okay?" Griffin asked.

"She's just tired," Greenweed said protectively, "We've come a long way."

"Well, Silverweed," Griffin laughed, "You found your brother after all."

"Yes," Silverweed smiled, "I did."

The two old friends began chatting together in whispers, and so engaged in the conversation was Silverweed, that he did not see Greenweed's angry face when his twin failed to even introduce him.

Terra had been in the back of the group, and although he had been very quiet the whole time, the young buck brightened up a bit at seeing some other rabbits around his age.

The young Outcast rabbits looked even more excited than he was about meeting a new rabbits, and apart from the stoic Inle, they quickly bounded over.

"Hi!" squeaked one of them, a brown doe with tawny eyes, "I'm Thyme! What's your name?"

"Thyme, don't scare him," the soft voice of another doe said.

Terra glanced at the black doe, and suddenly found himself unable to look away. She was stunning, with her jet black fur and tawny trim. Her brown eyes were kind, if curious.

"I'm Dash," she said softly, "You've met Thyme, and this is my brother, Marsh."

The white buck nodded. His green eyes were very thoughtful, and he had about him a sad yet hopeful air which was quite fascinating to those who did not know him well.

"I'm Terra," the brown buck managed.

"Did you lose your home?" Thyme asked, "Uh, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well, I didn't exactly lose it," Terra said awkwardly, "But they banished my parents for no reason! I couldn't stay there."

"Which ones are your parents?" Dash asked.

"The big white buck, and the little black doe," Terra replied, "Their names are Phlox and Violet."

"Your dad came here last Frith's Eve," Thyme chirped.

"So I've heard," Terra said with some displeasure.

"Are the others members of your family as well?" Marsh asked, ready to change the subject before a fight started.

"Well…some of them," Terra replied, "My marli's parents are here, and so are two of my aunts, but the others were just living in the same warren."

"Why'd you leave?" Thyme asked.

"Thyme, he might not want to talk about it," Dash chided.

"Its fine," Terra assured her. He liked Dash, and he didn't want her to think he was annoying or grumpy. "I might as well tell you."

After he had explained, the other kits were silent for some minutes.

"Whoa," Thyme said at last, "Are you sure your grandfather didn't kill anybody?"

"I don't know," Terra admitted, "All I know is that banishing the seers is wrong. I couldn't stop it, so I came along."

"You poor thing," Dash said sympathetically, "Don't worry. Nobody will reject you here."

"I don't know," Terra said, "My father has never been on very good terms with your Chief Rabbit."

"Why?" Thyme asked, "My daddy wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Oh, uh…I'm sure it's nothing, really," Terra said awkwardly.

Mercifully, Thyme was agreeable enough not to ask more questions. The little doe skipped happily off after a few moments, bored with adult chatter.

"So, what about you?" Terra asked, "Where are you from?"

"Well, since you're from Watership Down, you've heard of Efrafa, right?" Dash asked.

Terra nodded.

"Well, we lived there until it was destroyed, then our mom left, and we ended up here."

"Just your mom?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Marsh said quietly, "Our father was killed at some point in the war. More accurately, he was murdered."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Terra said, looking down at his paws. "Coming from Watership Down, I should know better than to ask that question. A lot of my friends only have one parent."

"We're used to it," Dash assured him, "In Efrafa, we weren't allowed to tell anyone about our father, so everyone assumed we didn't have one."

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"Our father was a Captain in Efrafa," Marsh said, "Officers can't have kits there."

"My mother was like that too," Terra said, "Her father's name was Redwood."

Marsh nodded.

"I've heard of him. My father's name was Appleseed."

Terra could not prevent himself from staring at the other young rabbit. He had never met the Efrafan Captain Appleseed, but he was looked on as something of a hero in disguise by many of the Watershippers who had known him. From the description of Appleseed he had heard, he could sense the resemblance between Marsh and his father. The same small build and mostly white fur, except that Marsh lacked Appleseed's odd marking on his chest, which had given him his name.

"Wow," he said, "Now I feel like my parents have never done anything."

"Your dad is a bit of a legend around here," Dash said, "After all, he did sacrifice celebrating Frith's Eve with his family to get our Chief Rabbit home safe."

"Your father has a big heart," Marsh added.

"Yeah?" Terra growled, "Not for his family, I guess."

And with that, the brown buck turned and hopped away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phlox and Vine had been talking earnestly for some time. The two bucks had gone outside, so that Phlox could explain the situation in private. Phlox had explained all that had happened, and when he was finished, Vine strangely didn't take the opportunity to gloat…at first.

"I'm sorry," the chocolate-furred buck said, "The situation sounds horrible. I'd offer my help, but…what can nine extra rabbits do? The best I can do is to offer you a home."

"Thanks, Vine," Phlox replied, "If there was any other place to go…"

"Don't mention it," Vine said, "Hey, now you know how I feel."

"Well, you were banished for a valid reason!" Phlox retorted, his blue eyes burning with anger.

"Hey, Phlox, I'm sorry, it was just a joke," Vine mumbled.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Phlox growled. As the other buck watched, the white rabbit turned and ran off.

"At least I have a sense of humor!" Vine yelled.

"It must be pretty twisted, since your favorite game is ripping off other rabbits' ears!"

"I apologized for that!"

There was no reply. Phlox had stormed off inside.

Vine sighed.

"Ever since he developed courage, having him around has been really difficult."

* * *

**YAY! Appleseed had kids! I need to quit eating sugar... ;) **


	10. A Chief Rabbit Murdered

Chapter Ten: A Chief Rabbit Murdered

On Watership Down, Mallow was feeling quiet proud of himself. The brown buck had successfully dealt with the troublesome TJ, and had managed to convince his father that Mallow's way f dealing with troublemakers was the right one. He almost couldn't believe Hazel was allowing himself to be fooled so easily. It seemed very uncharacteristic, but Mallow was thankful for it. Now, as the shadows lengthened, he had called together his followers. Stormy, Lilac, Oak, and Carrots. He had hoped to find more, and he knew they doubted his abilities, but only Lilac knew about his secret plan. He would tell the others now.

"Mallow, I don't understand this," Carrots growled, "How are we supposed to take over the warren without an army."

"What you don't know, Carrots, is that we already have an army," Mallow said silkily, "We may not control it yet, but I am in communication with its leader, and he is ready to reinforce me when the time is right."

"Really?" Oak asked, "Who?"

"And why didn't you tell us?" Stormy said.

"Because you did not need to know!" Mallow growled, "I am going now to conduct negotiations with the leader of this army! When I return, I will speak further of the plan."

He turned to Lilac.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"If you are," the silver doe replied.

"Then let us waste no time," Mallow cried, leaping down off the rock and galloping out of the Honeycomb, with Lilac behind him. He knew Stormy could at the very least be trusted to keep the others organized while he was away. Everyone would probably be asleep.

As they raced along, Mallow felt more at ease than he had been since he had put his plan into action. At first, he had overestimated Hazel, thinking he might actually have to get rid of his father before he could convince the warren Fiver was to blame. And it was crucial Fiver be put out of the way. No one could know that Mallow was the one behind it all. Not until he had an army to back him.

They had arrived at their destination. Mallow's sharp blue eyes swept over Efrafa. Now that night had fallen, the Efrafans had come out for silflay. He passed several slaves, who stared curiously at him as they nibbled halfheartedly at the grass, before he was halted by the Owslar Vesper.

"State your business!" the grey rabbit challenged.

"I'm here to see Cactus-rah," Mallow barked, "Don't play with me, Vesper."

"Sorry, sir," Vesper said sarcastically, turning and leading the pair into Cactus' audience chamber.

The large white buck was awake already, his icy blue eyes glittering impatiently.

"Well, if it isn't the ambitious Watershippers," he growled, "What have you to report?"

"Cactus-rah," Mallow said, bowing, "Our plan is being implemented. The seers have been banished, and I have dealt with one particularly troublesome buck, TJ by name."

"And Hazel?" Cactus asked, "He must not be allowed to escape."

"He will not," Mallow assured the Efrafan Chief, "We will carry out the final step tonight. Will your army be in place tomorrow?"

"They can be there before the sun rises," Cactus said, "We have two prisoners. Captain Campion…and his troublesome son. What of them?"

"Bring them with you," Mallow said, "I want to deal with them myself."

"You won't break them."

"As I am well aware, my Chief. But if I have Campion at my mercy, then I have the warren."

"At least you're not a fool," Cactus muttered, "Go now. My army will be on the Down at dawn."

"Understood," Mallow replied. Beckoning to Lilac, the brown buck turned and trotted off.

"How long do we have to keep pretending to pay homage to that old fool?" Lilac asked as the pair traveled home.

"Until I can overthrow him, love," Mallow replied, "It will not be long. When we return, tell Stormy, Oak, and Carrots of the plan. I will deal with Hazel myself."

* * *

Although most of the Watership warren was deep in slumber, Hazel-rah lay awake. The fawn-furred buck was thinking on his actions during the past few days. His mind had cleared a little, and it was as if he had awakened after a deep sleep. But he had woken to a very different warren than the one he had lived in before. Campion, Phlox, Fiver…all gone, and others with them. And he had been the cause of their banishment. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't, really. Mallow had given him all the advice. Mallow had been the one who saw Fiver kill Gilia, after all. And the rabbits of his warren were huddling in their burrows day and night out of fear. Hazel realized he should have tried to speak with Fiver while he had the chance. He should have heard his brother's side of the story, but he couldn't bear to. His frustration with the seers, and especially Fiver and Silverweed, had been building up for seasons…but most especially since the last battle with Woundwort. The battle where he lost his best friend.

_"I wish you were here right now, Bigwig," _Hazel thought,_ "You always knew exactly what you wanted, even if it was a stupid idea you'd come up with."_

He shook his head, trying to shake away the memories of his friend that threatened to overwhelm him. They had been a good team, Bigwig, Hazel, and…Fiver.

"When did I ever let myself become so stupid?" Hazel whispered, "I used to trust Fiver. Dear Frith, I used to trust everybody! But now…I trust no one. I have become foolish."

"Yes, father, you have," a familiar voice snarled, "A pity you won't live to apologize!"

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked, staring at Mallow. His son smiled.

"I'm talking about your imminent death, father. You see, Fiver didn't kill Gilia. I did. And now you're going to die too!"

Hazel's eyes widened.

"You? So all this time, it was…"

"A trick," Mallow laughed, "Or, shall I say, an attempt to gain power. And tonight, Hazel-rah, I have."

Hazel tried to defend himself. But he had never been a warrior, and Mallow was young and strong. Trapped between the back of his own burrow and his crazed son, bleeding from his neck where Mallow had already clawed him, Hazel realized that there was no escape. As his life ebbed away, he had time for one regretful thought.

_"Fiver…I was wrong. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

***cowers* Must put a warning somewhere about all the dying...**


	11. All Seems Lost

**Answering guest review… ;)**

**Unknown: Sorry for the extreme long break (well…for me, anyways…) I've been sick and had no energy. Thanks! My stories are mysterious? Hmm…never heard that one before. Cool!**

Chapter Eleven: All Seems Lost

Fiver was home again. Home on Watership Down, where he belonged. It was all right. Everything had been a mistake. But something wasn't right. Hazel was missing.

"Hazel?" Fiver asked, trotting along through the grass, looking for his brother. "Hazel, where are you?"

As he looked around, he realized something was really wrong. The warren was too quiet. No one was outside.

"Hazel? Hazel!"

"Too late…" the voice of the Black Rabbit whispered, "Too late…"

"No!" Fiver cried, but then he was falling…falling into nothingness.

* * *

"Two leaders rise, two leaders fall, the one who's third must save us all! But other warrens have troubles too; a murderer must pay his due. But in his place shall rise another, one who fights against his brothers!"

"Fiver, wake up! Fiver!"

"No!" Fiver screamed, "Hazel!"

"Fiver, it's me. It's Greenweed, and you're on Outcast Down. Also, you fainted in the middle of their Gathering chamber. Phlox is going ballistic."

"Where's Silverweed?" Fiver mumbled.

"He's talking to his new best friend, who is also his old best friend," Greenweed grumbled, "Apparently; I am not part of the equation anymore. But that's not an issue right now. Are you all right?"

"I had a terrible dream," Fiver said, "I think something bad has happened to Hazel."

"Sounds like it's from your vision," Greenweed said sympathetically.

"Vision?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no. Greenweed, you know what that means…"

"War," Greenweed whispered. "This means war."

* * *

When morning came, the Watership rabbits were rudely awakened and gathered in the Honeycomb. As the confused rabbits talked in frightened whispers, only Twinleaf noticed Mallow slip outside.

"Where do you suppose he's off to?" the older rabbit asked Blackavar.

"I'm sure he'll tell us, Twinleaf," Blackavar mumbled.

Twinleaf scrutinized the chocolate-furred buck. It seemed to him like there was something wrong with Blackavar.

"Are you all right?"

"Would you be?"

"No," Twinleaf admitted, "Good point, Blackavar. Now come on, let's see if we can find out what's going on here."

The two buck rabbits edged away from the group and trotted off after Mallow. As far as Twinleaf was concerned, this was not Efrafa, nor would it ever be, and he could go wherever he wanted, so long as Hazel hadn't told him otherwise. This sort of mentality was what got him into trouble. Blackavar knew that, but he also knew that arguing with Twinleaf was not an option. The brown rabbit was nothing if not determined once he had set his mind to something.

However, it soon became clear that Mallow knew they were following him, and for some reason, was not the least annoyed.

"That's a bit uncharacteristic," Twinleaf observed.

Blackavar looked around uneasily.

"I don't know, Twinleaf. Something doesn't seem right. Maybe we should go back."

"Blackavar, it's high time you learned to show some bravery," Twinleaf announced, "So come on!"

The younger buck sighed, but he followed Twinleaf anyways. He couldn't very well leave the old buck out there by himself. Leao would murder him if he let anything happen to her father, and above all things, Blackavar had learned not to mess with this family. Even if it was his family.

When they found out where Mallow was going, though, Blackavar suddenly wished he had let Twinleaf go by himself. Because outside, Mallow was holding a conversation with none other than a very large black and white buck rabbit, with only one icy blue eye.

"T-t-twinleaf…" Blackavar stuttered, "Y-y-you know who t-t-that is."

"Cactus?" Twinleaf said absentmindedly, "Why are you afraid of him?"

"Um…I almost died violently because of Cactus," Blackavar whispered.

"Oh, yes. I suppose… Dear Frith, Mallow! You're working with Cactus!"

"He finally caught it," Blackavar whispered, "Now we can die."

"Yes, old rabbit," Mallow said smoothly, "Surprised?"

"Yes, and Hazel will be even more surprised when he hears about this!" Twinleaf cried.

"Oh, he was," Mallow laughed, "In fact, he was so surprised that he died of it."

"Y-y-you k-killed him?" Blackavar gasped.

Mallow smiled.

"Of course I did. And Blackavar, that silly stutter is most unprofessional. Now run along, both of you, and no one will get hurt."

"Over my dead body!" Twinleaf growled. "I'm not going back, and none of this bunch of ruffians is going in either!"

"Oh, no," Blackavar mumbled, "Here we go. Twinleaf, we're just very slightly outnumbered right here…"

"Which is why you're going to go find the others to come help," Twinleaf said, "Go!"

Blackavar turned and bolted off, but he didn't get far. Vesper leapt forward from among the ranks of the Efrafans, and being young and fast, he caught Blackavar before he reached the warren.

"Going somewhere, scar-face?" he asked maliciously, his yellow eyes glaring into Blackavar's sapphire ones.

"Scar-face?" Blackavar stammered, suddenly very self-conscious of the long scar in the middle of his dark face. "You should see some of the other rabbits I know."

"We already have," Cactus growled, "Stop fighting, or I'll kill your precious Campion and his useless son!"

"Useless?" the very unmistakable voice of Thorn growled from somewhere in the back of the mass of Efrafans, "Why you…"

"Shut up!" Cactus growled, "I led you into a wire once, and I'll do it again. Your crazy friend isn't here to save you this time."

Thorn fell silent, leaving Twinleaf and Blackavar to stare at each other helplessly. There was nothing they could do. If they decided to sacrifice Campion and Thorn, by the time they got help, the Efrafans would be in the burrows.

"Fine," Twinleaf said heavily, "We surrender."

* * *

The rabbits of Watership Down had never been more horrified than they were when a very large group of Efrafans began blocking the entrances of the Honeycomb. Blackavar and Twinleaf were released, and as they joined their families, the two rabbits heard their warren-mates beginning to talk in low whispers. Magnolia, the small white doe who was Silverweed's mate, pushed her way through to Twinleaf. Bower was with her, and neither looked happy.

"What is this?" Bower growled, "We're being swarmed by Efrafans."

"I know," Twinleaf muttered, "We couldn't exactly stop them, just the two of us."

"Why did you sneak off like that?" Bower demanded, "We could have helped."

"No, we couldn't," Magnolia said softly, "Look."

At the main entrance of the Honeycomb stood two familiar rabbits. Thorn and Campion, neither of whom looked well. Thorn, however, was still on his feet, and supporting Campion at the same time. His sightless green eyes were barely open, but at least he was standing. Campion, on the other paw, seemed barely alive. The sienna buck was bleeding, it was clear even from the other side of the burrow.

"We've got to do something…" Bower started, but Magnolia shook her head.

"Leave it to Blackberry. She won't thank you for doing her job."

Sure enough, the light grey doe had already run to her mate and son, and was closely followed by her younger son, Dogwood, who spoke to Thorn as Blackberry examined Campion.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Cactus had made their way through the group of Watershippers, most of whom being fairly young, were bewildered. Juniper, however, was as always a notable exception. Twinleaf almost had to sit on him before his hotheaded grandson would consent to staying quiet.

"Rabbits of Watership Down," Mallow began, "As you can see, I have brought Cactus-rah with me. He has agreed to help me in this enterprise."

"Usurpation, you mean!" yelled someone, probably Holly. "Where's Hazel-rah, Mallow?"

"Oh, haven't Twinleaf and Blackavar told you?" Mallow asked, "Hazel-rah is dead."

In the turmoil that followed, only Campion was still. He couldn't move. As he looked around, trying to focus on something, anything, he saw Blackavar had come to his side.

"Whatever happens," Blackavar whispered, "We're not going down without a fight, Campion. Get better. You have to lead us now."

* * *

**Have I mentioned I am evil? Any-who, please review, and sorry for the insanely long wait. :)**


	12. Flight in the Dark

**Unknown: Thanks! Yeah, it was sad, but necessary… Yes, this should get interesting...very interesting. :)**

Chapter Twelve: Flight in the Dark

Once Fiver had sufficiently recovered from his unexpected vision, he and Greenweed rejoined the others in the Gathering chamber. Everyone was still there, even Terra, who had angrily rejoined the group after his mother attempted to reason with him.

"What happened, Fiver?" Poppy asked, concerned, "Are you all right?"

"A vision," Pearl said, without glancing at Fiver, "It must be so."

Fiver nodded to the female seer.

"You felt it too?"

"I did," Pearl replied, "Something terrible had happened. Something that I fear will shape the future of our world."

"Why do you think we didn't see it?" Greenweed asked, turning to Silverweed, "Is it because our powers are different?"

There was no response from Silverweed, who was still talking to Griffin.

"Hello?" Greenweed grumbled, "Greenweed to Silverweed! Hello!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Silverweed said distractedly.

"Well of all the…" Greenweed growled, "Silverweed, if you don't mind, can you pay attention to the rest of us for a minute?"

The silver rabbit stared at his brother in evident confusion.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? Ever since we got here, you have been ignoring everyone except your friend there. By the way, you never even introduced me."

"Oh…" Silverweed mumbled. Then, his turquoise eyes got very big.

"How come you can have friends and I can't, then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Any time I want to talk to you, you have to go find Cory. Make sure she's all right; make sure she's had enough flayrah… You're slightly obsessive over her safety."

"Well, of course I care about Cory," Greenweed retorted, "She's still sick, even if she won't admit it, and since she won't listen to anyone else, I have to take care of her."

"Why don't you just get together already?" Silverweed mumbled.

"I heard that!" Greenweed snarled, "And if that's how you want to be, then fine! Goodbye!"

The grey-furred seer turned and stalked off, muttering something not particularly nice about his brother.

"Greenweed, come back," Phlox called.

"I'll go talk to him," Cory grumbled, "Mind link twins…I mean really! I should know…"

Phlox stared in confusion after the rapidly receding figure of the small doe.

"What was that about?"

Vine shrugged.

"Who knows? Does and seers, two things I do not understand."

"And I'm still not talking to you," Phlox announced, stomping off, and nearly trampling Vine.

"Will you two stop acting like kits and get over here?" Violet sighed, "We need to talk to Fiver now, and you two are supposed to be in command."

"Both of us?" the two exclaimed, then glared at each other.

"Yes," Violet said, "Now sit down calmly, and let's hear what Fiver and Pearl have to tell us."

She glanced at Silverweed and Griffin, who were still chattering.

"If you won't be quiet, go away," she said firmly, "We need to focus."

The two bucks looked thoroughly chastened, and they left without a word. In the end, just Phlox, Vine, Pearl, Violet, Fiver, and Poppy were left, Ruby and Myca having shepherded the kits off somewhere.

"So, Fiver, Pearl," Violet continued, "What did you see and feel?"

The two seers looked at each other, then Fiver stepped forward.

"I was home on Watership Down, but I was alone. There was no one there, and I couldn't find Hazel. Then I heard the Black Rabbit of Inle's voice speaking to me. Too late…too late… Then I woke up. But there was more-a vision."

"A vision?" Poppy asked, "What happened, Fiver?"

"Two leaders rise, two leaders fall, the one who's third must save us all! But other warrens have troubles too; a murderer must pay his due. But in his place shall rise another, one who fights against his brothers!" Fiver said softly. "I think something had happened to Hazel. I'm sure of it."

Violet nodded, then turned to Pearl.

"And what did you see?"

"I saw a great darkness fall over Watership Down," Pearl said quietly. "It was as if I heard someone crying out in pain…and he was suddenly silenced. Something terrible has happened. In the darkness I saw the shadows of three rabbits. I could not see their faces, but one was white, one grey, and one brown. And behind them, I saw the Black Rabbit of Inle. Then the dream faded."

Phlox nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"You're their leader," Vine told him, "It's your decision."

Phlox looked around.

"We can't do anything tonight at any rate. We'll talk again in the morning."

* * *

Darkness had fallen on Watership Down. The now captive Watershippers huddled in their burrows, starting up every few seconds, only to realize they had imagined the sound of approaching paws.

But on the outskirts of the warren, someone emerged from a burrow, and was followed a moment later by a much smaller rabbit. It was Azalea and Dandy-roo.

Azalea looked around cautiously, and then proceeded in the direction of the warren entrance, tugging her young son along with her.

"Mummy, where we going?" Dandy-roo whispered.

"Shush, dear," Azalea muttered, "You'll see soon."

Azalea couldn't believe she had let herself be taken in by Mallow's act. The caramel and black doe was determined to set things right, one way or another. And she knew that they couldn't possibly defeat the Efrafans by themselves. They needed an army, and no one was brave and small enough to sneak past the guards on their own. Which was why she had come up with a plan of her own.

"Now, Dandy," she said softly, "Listen closely. When we get to the guard post, I'm going to attack the guards. When I do, I want you to sneak past while they're not looking. Find Phlox and Fiver, wherever they are. They'll know what to do. But you must not come back, whatever happens, until you can be sure of freeing Watership Down."

"Yes, Mummy," Dandy whispered, "But can't you come with me?"

"No, dear, so you must be brave."

"Okay," Dandy-roo replied, "I'll see you later, right, Mummy?"

"Of course," Azalea said, "Now wait here."

The doe slipped out of the shadow of the run, and ran up to the guard post, where Stormy and several Efrafan rabbits were keeping watch. As the group of rabbits chased after Azalea, only Stormy noticed a small, golden buck racing down the hill. And by the time Stormy saw him, it was too late to stop him from getting away.

* * *

Azalea had distracted the guards long enough. She knew that if Dandy had made it through, he was long gone. The doe turned toward her pursuers, determined to go down fighting rather than be subject to torture.

_"I may not be able to kill them all before they get me, but by Frith and the Black Rabbit of Inle, I'll take a few of them with me before I go, I swear it!"_


	13. Leo

**Unknown: Thanks! Yeah, they need help really bad… **

Chapter Thirteen: Leo

As morning broke, the rabbits did not stir from their burrows. Fear for their families kept even the fieriest of them thoroughly subdued. But rumors were beginning to circulate among them, despite what the Efrafan guards tried to do to keep them silent on silflay.

"Something happened last night," a young buck named Flint whispered as he crouched next to Dogwood and Poplar at silflay. Flint and Dogwood were known for being some of the most rebellious young bucks in the warren, and they were no different now. "Everyone's talking about it."

"I heard two of ours tried to get out," Dogwood replied, "Does anyone know who?"

"Birch told me it was Azalea and Dandy-roo," Poplar murmured, "Dandy-roo made it…but the Efrafan Owsla caught Azalea."

"Is she dead?" Dogwood asked.

"Not yet," Poplar replied, "But I don't envy her right now. They're going to execute her in three days."

"Three days?" Flint asked, "Why not now?"

"Suspense?" Poplar suggested, "Build up the horror of it all."

"So what can we do?" Flint asked.

"We can fight, of course!" Dogwood replied, "If no one else wants to do anything, we can try!"

"Dogwood, we can't do anything, we'll be killed!" Poplar gasped, "Mother will not thank you for being so reckless."

"Thorn can be as reckless as he wants, and Mother fusses over him constantly," Dogwood said mutinously, "Why doesn't she like us as much as him?"

"He is blind," Poplar replied, "I'm sure that's not enjoyable."

"Hey, guys…" Flint interjected, but no one heard him.

"So what? We're her kits too…ouch!"

While the two brothers had been arguing-somewhat loudly-a couple of Efrafan guards had noticed the commotion and had come over to sort it out. Said Efrafan guards, were, unluckily for Poplar and Dogwood, none other than Vesper and Night Storm.

"What have we here?" Vesper snarled, glaring down at the younger rabbits, who, although only about half his age, could easily have pummeled him had the much larger Night Storm not been there to back him up. "You know the rules. No talking!"

Dogwood laughed.

"Let me tell you something, Efrafan. This is Watership Down, and we make our own rules."

"Really?" Vesper smiled, "Well, let _me_ tell_ you_ something, _Watershipper_. Efrafa makes the rules now. So unless you want to join your violent friend when she's executed, I suggest you keep quiet."

The grey buck turned away with a satisfied smile, and after staring at the two Watershippers for a moment, Night Storm followed him.

"I hate that rabbit," Dogwood mumbled. "And I only make a point of hating weasels!"

* * *

Dandy-roo had been walking all night. The young rabbit was not sure where he was going, he only knew he was supposed to find Phlox and Fiver. Hadn't they banished Fiver for killing somebody not so much older than he himself? Oh, well, if mummy said so, he must go find Fiver. But when morning came, Dandy could walk no further. The little rabbit looked around for any sign of cover, and was relieved to see a bush under which he could hide. The golden-furred buck snuggled under the branches, and was soon asleep. But, unknown to him, something had been following him for the greater part of the day. A small, friendly, and particularly talkative elil…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere that was not quite as far away as you might think, another wandering rabbit had just woken up, and did not seem particularly eager to move in any direction. This might have had something to do with the fact that he had found a large supply of carrots the night before, and was busy eating the ones he had stolen and brought to his current hideout.

He was a slightly smaller than average young buck, with white fur and a metallic dark grey chest and ear tips. He also had an extremely bushy forelock, which was the same color as his under-fur, and fell over his pale blue eyes, so that he was forever shaking it out of his face. His name was Leo, and he would tell you that he did not know whose mother named him, but it apparently wasn't his own.

At any rate, Leo was not interested in going anywhere until after he had finished with the carrots. Once he had demolished them-with alarming speed for someone his size-he decided that he was going to go look at something he had noticed the night before while he had been busy stealing the carrots at the farmhouse. He wasn't sure how he knew it was a farmhouse, but a farmhouse he was sure that it was, and he wanted to go look at it. Not the farmhouse-something he had seen near the farmhouse.

"Why don't they call it a burrow?" he wondered aloud as he trotted through the farmyard, "It's a burrow for men, right? Makes perfect sense."

"Well, why don't you go ask them after they catch you playing in the yard and make you into soup?" asked a dry and not particularly charitable voice.

Leo looked around, and discovered that the wire boxes he had come to look at in the first place were talking to him. Or at least, the one on the right was.

"Boxes talk?" he said, "No one told me."

"I am not a box!" the box retorted, "Come over here, you idiot!"

Leo came over, only because he had nothing better to do, and he had never seen a talking box that didn't want to be a box before.

However, upon inspection, it became apparent that it was not the box, but the strange-looking rabbit in the box that was doing the talking. He was a small, rather plump individual, with light brown and white fur, and big lop ears.

"How did you get in a box?" asked Leo.

"It is not a box!" the other rabbit growled, "It is a hutch, and I live in it. Happy?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you live in the box…hutch? Don't you like it out here?"

"We've never been out there," another, softer voice said. It was the rabbit in the other hutch. This one was a doe, and although she looked a lot like the buck, she was smaller and sleeker, and very pretty, at least by Leo's standards. Of course…by Leo's standards, every doe was pretty.

Leo smiled at her.

"You want to come out?"

The buck rabbit snorted.

"Excuse me? You, Mr. Wild Rabbit, are crazy. We like it in here, and that's all."

"So sure? And the name's Leo."

"Holland," the buck grumbled, "Now go away."

"Holland, I want to come out," the doe said sweetly, "Let's go."

"No, Honey, it's safe in here." Holland growled, thus revealing the pretty doe's name to be Honey.

The two hutch rabbits began bickering, which annoyed Leo. He wished they would just shut up and help him open the hutch already. He was so busy wishing, he almost didn't notice when the things burst into flames.

He did notice when two very frightened hutch rabbits jumped on him, though.

"What did you do?" Holland shrieked. Apparently, he was not so stubborn when confronted with fire.

"Uh…nothing?"

* * *

**So...what do you think of Leo? I will bet a lot of money everyone here thinks he's an idiot. But I could be wrong. Anyways, review so I keep my sanity! Thank you. :)**


	14. Three Days Until Dawn

**Unknown: ****Thanks! Oh**…that I cannot tell you yet. Maybe he never had a warren…you will see. ;) Oh, if you already think that they are a couple… As for Cactus, you will see. :D

Chapter Fourteen: Three Days until Dawn

"Hey, rabbit!"

Dandy-roo was only a little bit surprised to meet a dog upon awakening, but the fact that the dog was talking to him was instantly intriguing.

"Hi, dog," Dandy said agreeably, "You speak?"

"You speak, so why not me?" the dog asked, "I'm Robbie."

"I'm Dandy."

"Are you from the warren that thinks I'm insane?" Robbie asked. He meant Watership Down, but he didn't know its name, and he didn't particularly care.

"Watership Down?" Dandy-roo said sleepily.

"If that's the place on the hill."

"Yes, that's where I live. But not anymore. I escaped."

"Hmm," said Robbie, "It didn't seem like somewhere to escape from."

"It's captured," Dandy-roo said sulkily, "It's captured by Efrafans and I have to go find Fiver."

"Okay," Robbie said, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Dandy-roo said, "As long as you don't eat me."

"I'm a vegetarian," Robbie said, as if this was a normal thing.

"What's a vegetablian?" Dandy-roo asked, confused.

"I won't eat you. So which way did he go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Watership Down, a group of rabbits had decided it was time to take action. As darkness fell over the warren, they assembled.

Blackberry, Blackavar, Hickory, Twinleaf, Holly, and Bower. Most, but not all of the older generation. Actually, Holly, Twinleaf, and Bower were even older than that…

"How's Campion?" Blackavar asked.

"He's doing better," Blackberry replied, "I was worried for a while, but that's not what we've come together to talk about."

"Where's Magnolia?" Holly asked, "I don't mean to interrupt, but she said she'd be here."

"They took her in after silflay," Twinleaf muttered, "She is Cactus's sister, much as she'd hate to say it."

"Frith knows what he'll do to her," Hickory said, "We've got to do something. Anything."

"But what?" Bower asked, "Charge boldly off into the enemy ranks?"

"I'm afraid that's what we may have to do, old lad," Twinleaf said, "We haven't really the numbers for it, but a surprise attack could give us the edge we need."

"When will attack?" Holly asked eagerly. This was something the Owsla veteran could understand.

"When and where they least expect it," Blackberry said, her blue eyes determined, "Just before they go to execute Azalea. They expect us to move right away, but if we wait…"

"Lull them into a false sense of security," Blackavar contributed, "Do a little acting…or not acting…like we're scared stiff of them."

"You look petrified, Blackavar," Twinleaf said dryly, "I think it's a good idea."

Holly nodded.

"Just as long as those blasted Efrafans get what's coming to them."

Bower and Hickory seemed more reluctant, but in the end, they both agreed. Everyone knew Hickory really didn't want to fight at all, but there was no way around it.

"We have three days to spread the word, then we rise," Twinleaf said, "As it were, three days until dawn."

* * *

However, the Watershippers were not the only rabbits with a plan. Vesper was just leaving what he viewed as an unnecessary routine meeting of all the Captains, both Efrafan and otherwise, and now, he was going to do something productive, and not helpful to anyone but the people he wished to help at that time. Mostly, not helpful to Dogwood and Poplar, who were not yet aware that Vesper had overheard the weasel comment.

"Hackberry!" Vesper commanded, "Get over here!"

A small, sandy-furred buck scurried over to his master's side. He was a typical Efrafan slave type, small and nervous, and good at following orders. He was called Hackberry, and he was basically known in Efrafa as Vesper's spy…henchman…sidekick…and any other way that you could insult his very easily insulted personality.

"Yes, boss?"

"Hackberry, I want you to go find Night Storm and some of the guards. I've got clearance to arrest those two upstart Watershippers, and I'm going to do it."

"Yes, boss, but…"

"For Frith's sake, just do it, Hackberry. I can easily find another slave if you'd rather not."

"Yes, boss. Sorry, boss," Hackberry apologized, scurrying off in search of Night Storm.

Vesper rolled his eyes.

"Slaves. All the same."

* * *

"The patrol is gone, Whisper," Rowan said, turning away from the burrow entrance, "It's all right."

Whisper and his siblings, Bolt, Cherry, and Sweetfern appeared from a small niche in the wall.

"I still say we're putting you at risk being here," Whisper said, "We should go."

"No, Whisper, you're my brother, and I have to protect you for our parents' sakes," Rowan said determinedly. The fawn-furred buck glanced toward the burrow entrance.

"And if you are found, you're without parents at the moment, and I'm your oldest kin. Maybe I can talk to the guards."

"And if you can't, father? If you're killed?" Mint asked.

"Then you will have to look after your brother and the others," Rowan said, "No one knows what will happen. There's talk of a rebellion."

"Then we can fight!" Bolt said bravely, "I know Dogwood and Flint will fight, and so will I."

"You need to stay in here where it's safe for now," Rowan replied.

"Make me," Bolt replied carelessly.

Rowan sighed. His younger half-brother had a mind of his own, and he feared for him.

"Well, if you won't listen to me, perhaps you'll listen to Whisper?"

Whisper nodded.

"Bolt, you can't endanger yourself. Father wouldn't want that."

"You really believe father is innocent, don't you?" Bolt snapped, "We have no proof he is."

"We have to believe that he is," Cherry said, stepping between her two brothers. The creamy-furred doe sighed.

"I think Mallow killed Gilia, but until we know for sure, we have to hope for the best."

At the burrow entrance, Rowan's son Grapefruit suddenly jerked back into the shadows.

"Quiet," he whispered, "Someone's coming."

Someone was indeed coming, Efrafans by the sound of it. Efrafans with a prisoner.

"Get your Frithing stupid paws off of me, you little weasel!" an angry voice snarled.

"I would stop calling other rabbits weasels," a sinister voice said, "That's why you're being arrested."

"For giving you what you deserve?" the prisoner growled, "All right, then, how about I hit you right in your ugly face?"

"You have the nerve to do that? Huh! Night Storm, why don't you teach him some manners?"

"But, Vesper…"

"Shut it! Hackberry has more backbone than you!"

"Who is it?" Mint whispered.

"Vesper-one of the Efrafans," Grapefruit replied, "He's got Dogwood and Poplar out there, under guard, it looks like."

"It would seem no one is safe, even in their own burrow," Rowan said, "We must be on watch."

"Will they be all right?" Bolt asked, "Dogwood and Poplar?"

"Only Frith can tell," Rowan replied, "If they can survive three days, then yes."

* * *

Magnolia could not remember the last time her mind had been in this much turmoil. She didn't want to.

"Why, Cactus?" the white doe whispered, "Why refuse to let go of the past? You could move on."

"Someone has to realize that revenge is necessary," Cactus snarled, "Your precious Watership Down took everything I had. It undermined your loyalty to Efrafa, not to mention Appleseed's, and because I am still loyal to the warren that raised me, I am the one who is suddenly the bad guy!"

"You are the bad guy, Cactus," Magnolia said softly, "Efrafa killed Appleseed. And they killed Acorn too, a long time ago. Have you forgotten that too?"

"The past means nothing, Magnolia," Cactus said carelessly, "Here, let me show you..."

"What are you doing, Cactus?" Magnolia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cactus smiled. He turned to Stormy, who had been standing nearby with Mallow throughout the entire exchange.

"Hold her still. I want her to watch this."

Magnolia struggled, but her eyes never left Cactus's face. The doe knew from past experience that Cactus was up to something. She was not wrong. A moment later, Night Storm and Carrots entered the burrow. With them was a third rabbit, a young buck with white fur.

"Acorn?" Magnolia gasped, "Carrots? What is going on?"

Acorn looked extremely confused.

"I don't know, mother."

Carrots, however, was perfectly well informed, and avoided the question, going to stand beside Cactus.

"I see," Magnolia said stiffly, "Very well, Cactus. You and your pet traitor have managed to win my son over to your side. Anything else?"

"Yes," Cactus said with a smile, "Carrots is going to prove his loyalty to Efrafa. After all, he is my nephew, even if you never saw fit to introduce us. It's time he saw what glory he can attain in my service."

He glanced at Carrots, then at Acorn, who was by this time being held fast by Night Storm.

"Kill him, Carrots," he said, smiling at Magnolia.

"I may not be a father, Magnolia…but there's no reason I can't look after the only kit you have with any backbone. But the weak ones must be silenced. I'm sure you understand."

"No," Magnolia whispered, "No. Cactus, you can't. No!"

* * *

**I'm realizing that this is a really dark story. I know that's probably bad, but it's just how I write. Hopefully, though, I can soon work in some less tragic bits. With cuteness. :)**


	15. The Rebellion

**Unknown: Thanks! That…is an excellent question. Must explain that soon… As for killing, well…you will see. Yes, Magnolia is not having a good life right now… Here is the update! ;) **

Chapter Fifteen: The Rebellion

Three days later, as the sun began to shine over the horizon; the rabbits of Watership Down were called outside, under guard, of course. Looking around, one could see that several of their number were missing. Dogwood, Poplar, Magnolia, Acorn, Azalea...

"Are you ready?" Blackavar whispered, slipping into place next to Twinleaf. The older rabbit nodded.

"How are the others?"

"I've just spoken with Campion, Holly, and Bower. They're ready."

"Campion's fighting? What idiot let him…?"

"Twinleaf," Blackavar said, "This is Campion. We need him out here."

The brown buck nodded.

"I just hope we can do this."

"We have two options," Leao whispered, "Go down fighting or win the day. I see them as equal. If we're alive at the end, we need to have won. Otherwise, we'll die slowly."

Blackavar sighed.

"There are kits involved, and I'd feel more comfortable if they were all back in the burrows."

"Some of those kits started this whole mess, my boy," Twinleaf said, "They've got to grow up sometime."

"I pray they'll be here tomorrow to grow up, then," Blackavar replied.

The three rabbits fell silent as Mallow and Cactus appeared with several guards…and Azalea, Magnolia, Dogwood, and Poplar.

"Where's Acorn?" Blackavar whispered, "He was missing too."

Twinleaf shook his head. He had an idea of what had happened, but he wasn't going to announce it now.

Cactus began to speak, but neither Twinleaf nor Blackavar were listening. They were looking around to each of their rabbits in turn. Campion…Holly…Bower…Blackberry.

"They're ready," Blackavar whispered.

Twinleaf glanced over at Blackberry and nodded. The silver doe nodded back, then edged forward until she was directly below the rock on which Cactus and Mallow stood.

"Cactus," she said, "Mallow. I have something to say."

Cactus glared at her.

"Get back to your place, or…"

"Wait," Mallow said, "Let her speak."

While Cactus turned his one eyed glare upon Mallow, Blackberry began her speech.

"As you may have noticed, we, the rabbits of Watership Down, are not happy with your rule here. In fact, we have talked amongst ourselves, and we have decided to offer you a choice."

That got Cactus's attention.

"You think you have a choice whether or not you serve us? You do not. We are the rulers of Watership Down now."

"No, you're not!" Twinleaf declared, "And never will be!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Cactus roared, a bit unnecessarily, as it was by now clear that the Watershippers were determined to take back their home. Fights were breaking out between Efrafans and Watershippers, and it was clear that no one among the Efrafan group had expected this. Even the best trained had been taken completely by surprise.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the country…**

"I told you it would be boring to stay in the box all your life."

"For the last time, it was not a box, it was a hutch, and you burned it!"

"Hey, I didn't burn it. It burned itself."

"Really? Then explain to me how it mysteriously burned down when you showed up, Leo!"

"Boys! Is this really necessary?" Honey yelled, not very loudly, but loud enough that Holland stopped shouting at Leo, which was basically all he had done for the past few days, ever since Honey had convinced Holland that they might as well go exploring with Leo, whom she privately thought was quite cute. But wherever they went, it seemed as if things started to burn. Most frequent were hutches. Beside Holland and Honey's own home, the hutch of a very large grey-furred doe named Olivia had been similarly burned, and she had joined them. Olivia was friendly enough, but Honey felt more comfortable talking with her brother, Holland, or with Leo. Olivia's great size was a bit intimidating, and besides, the other doe was a bit more…adventurous…than Honey.

Holland stared at his sister for a moment, then moved away from Leo to stand next to her.

"Honey," he said, "We need to talk."

The doe followed as the larger rabbit moved a few paces away from Leo and Olivia, who was napping under a bush and had not heard the argument.

"Why are we here, Honey?" he asked.

"Holland, didn't you ever get tired of that hutch?" Honey asked, "Didn't you ever want to run free?"

"Well…yes," Holland admitted, "But not all the time. Honey…why don't we go home?"

"We don't know where it is," Honey said practically, "And I like it out here. I think we could learn to live in the wild, if we can convince Leo to act sensibly and teach us."

Holland snorted.

"He's never acted sensibly a day in his life, if you ask me. But we can try it, I suppose. If you're sure we can't try and go home."

"I'm sure," Honey replied, "What kind of life were we living, anyways? Stuck behind wire, never seeing the world."

"At least we were safe," Holland mumbled, but it was his only argument.

* * *

The damage was done. Fueled by a desire to win back their home, the Watershippers had sent the Efrafans packing. Of course, most of the Efrafans were hardly soldiers, being more like Night Storm and Rue, reluctant civilians thrust into conflict.

Dogwood, free of guards, was ready to pursue the fleeing rabbits, but he was halted by Twinleaf.

"Let them run, boy," Twinleaf said, "Enough rabbits have fallen this morning."

"All the more reason to hunt those murdering scum down!" Dogwood retorted.

"Dogwood," Poplar said quietly, "Let them go."

The red-furred buck made no reply, but turned and stared after the retreating foe.

"You'd better not show your faces here again," he whispered, "Because this time, I'll be ready."

* * *

As the Efrafans ran, they were suddenly halted by a shout from the rear. Cactus, who had actually stood and fought (unlike most villains), stalked angrily through the army until he came to Mallow, who had been one of the first to realize all was lost, and, consequently, was in front.

"You!" he growled, "Do you realize what you've done?"

Mallow licked one of his front paws casually.

"Why am I suddenly to blame? It's your army."

"Why you…" Cactus snarled, leaping at Mallow. The young buck had been expecting this, and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being scratched across the face. Although Cactus had been a great fighter when he was young, he was no longer as strong as he once was, nor had he fought with an opponent like Mallow for some time. Indeed, Cactus had rarely, if ever, come to blows with a rabbit as cunning as Mallow. And besides, Mallow was not above treachery, as would be seen.

The brown buck faced Cactus, but he did not attack. He was watching Stormy. This had always been part of the plan…their strategy for dealing with Cactus, that is. The orange buck was getting closer…closer…now!

Stormy leaped onto Cactus's exposed back, and Mallow was then able to stand back and watch. Stormy had not been trained by Captain Campion himself for nothing. Most kits would try to skip Owsla training-Stormy showed up hours before. His training had paid off in nearly flawless technique, and that was why Mallow had chosen him to be his second in command. He was loyal, strong, and skillful. Not to mention that he followed orders without question, an added bonus.

"You…traitor…" Cactus growled at Stormy.

"Not treachery," Mallow laughed, "He was never on your side. None of us were."

It was clear Cactus was not sure whom he was more angry with-Mallow or Stormy. The white buck looked from one young rabbit to the other, and when he took his gaze off of Mallow, he made his fatal mistake. Because the moment Mallow saw Cactus's one eye move elsewhere, he lunged at the older rabbit's face, at the same moment that Stormy's claws sunk into Cactus's shoulder, holding him fast.

"Who's the leader now?" Mallow whispered as he stood over Cactus, watching as blood seeped from the Efrafan Chief's one eye. "Well, tell me, Cactus."

There was no reply from Cactus, who was either playing dead or unconscious.

"Oh, well," Mallow said in a carefree manner, "I'm sure one of your soldiers can answer."

He turned to the Efrafans.

"Well, who is the Chief?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Vesper stepped forward.

"You are, Mallow-rah."

Mallow smiled.

"Then to Efrafa, my warriors!"

As the army raced off, frightened into submission for now, one rabbit slipped away. His fur was very dark, almost black, and he had the air of an experienced officer in Efrafa.

"Come on, Cactus," he murmured, "We'll find someone who will help."

And so, Raven, officer of Efrafa, made one simple decision to help his Chief. One decision that would change the world for him.

* * *

**Yeah...this sucks, and my apologies for skipping the battle. I've never been good with battles, and I'm depressed beyond reason just now... **


	16. When You Feel Forsaken

**Unknown: Thanks! Oh…I can't tell you now, but sometime soon you will know these things. :)**

Chapter Sixteen: When You Feel Forsaken

On Outcast Down, Phlox and Vine had agreed to a truce…sort of…and had gone outside with Violet and several of the others, since the brainstorming done in the past few days had yielded no further information, except that they needed to know what had really happened on the Down, and they had no way.

Phlox had taken up sentry at the top of a small hill, more out of a desire to be alone than anything else. As his pale blue eyes swept over the horizon, he noticed something out of the ordinary amid the peaceful landscape.

"Hey, Vine," he called, "I think you should come see this."

The brown-furred buck joined his friend at the top of the hill.

"What is it?"

"Rabbits. Two of them, heading this way."

"I see them," Vine said, "So?"

"It's Raven from Efrafa, and…"

"And Cactus," Vine growled, "What are they doing here?"

"Cactus looks hurt," Phlox said.

"Well, so much the better," Vine replied unsympathetically, "Maybe he'll die."

"Vine!" squealed an outraged Violet, who had followed the two bucks in an effort to see what all the fuss was about, "He's hurt."

"I'm hurt," Vine retorted, "Mentally, because of him."

"We can't just leave them out there to get eaten!" Violet insisted, "Its…wrong."

"That's all you've got?" Vine asked, "This is an old grudge, Violet."

"Well, forget your old grudge," Violet said calmly, "I'm going to help Cactus."

"I'm the Chief," Vine grumbled, "In case you've forgotten."

"Luckily for Cactus, we don't live here," Violet replied, "And we're going to help Cactus, aren't we, Phlox?"

Phlox nodded.

"Come on, Vine," he said, hoping he could manage to appeal to the other rabbit, "What's the point? Likely, it will embarrass Cactus to be helped."

The chocolate-furred buck was silent for some time. Then, he sighed.

"Fine. Go. Have fun. I'll be in my burrow sulking, if you want me."

"What's the matter with him?" Violet asked.

"Cactus killed his best friend," Phlox said, not wanting to go into the gruesome details, "Violently. His best friend also happened to be Cactus's brother…and Myca's mate, coincidentally."

"You couldn't have told me this before I decided to help?" Violet asked, "Now I'll be slaughtered by both Vine and Myca."

"Well, I'll be right there with you," Phlox replied, "Come on; let's see what we can do."

The pair of rabbits trotted down the hill and toward the two rabbits. Raven, who had been walking the greater part of the day carrying a very large unconscious rabbit, had never been so happy to see anyone in his life.

"How did you get here?" Phlox asked, unsure how to start a conversation.

"I walked," Raven said, "I don't suppose there's somewhere we could rest around here? We've come a long way, and he's hurt."

"In a battle, I suppose," Phlox said, "I know who you are, Raven."

"Yes," Raven replied, "I suppose you would, Phlox."

* * *

Back on Watership Down, the rabbits had spent much of the day organizing guards, and trying to be sure everyone was accounted for.

Campion, almost without realizing it, had taken command, and Twinleaf was quick to back him up.

The sienna-furred buck had finally decided to sit down and let anyone who wanted to report anything come to him. He was still far from completely recovered after his ordeal in Efrafa.

Twinleaf came running up for the third time that day, no doubt to tell him who was missing.

"What's wrong, Twinleaf?" Campion asked, although he already knew. In a battle like that, of course there would be casualties.

"We haven't lost as many as I thought, anyways," Twinleaf said carefully.

"Twinleaf…tell me. I can handle it."

"Jade, Mulberry, and Windy are dead," Twinleaf mumbled reluctantly, his Owsla training not allowing him to keep quiet, "Acorn was killed at some point in the last three days. And nobody knows what happened to TJ. Truffle says he was arrested when they took the seers, but that was days ago."

Campion was silent for several moments. After all, his daughter was dead, and one of the others had fled with Mallow.

"We need to find out what happened to TJ," he said finally, "Check the burrows. He may have been held prisoner."

Twinleaf nodded, then turned and dashed off. He would make sure everyone left Campion alone for a while. Twinleaf could keep busy to get over his grief at his grandson Windy's death, but Campion could only sit still and think about dying, which was a terrible prospect at best.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a burrow that not so long ago had been inhabited by several rabbits and was now home to only one, a white-furred doe was sobbing her heart out.

Snowdrop could remember how she had felt after her mother, Primrose had been killed in a fire several seasons ago, but the pain she had felt then was nothing compared to this. Her father and sister were both dead, and her brother…it was too terrible. Her brother had killed almost everyone she cared about, and her best friend Jade had just been killed, in a battle Mallow had caused. The only one left was Juniper, and Frith only knew where he had gotten to.

"He doesn't care!" Snowdrop wailed, "Nobody cares!"

The young doe curled up in the corner of the empty burrow and sobbed, hoping she could go to sleep. If she could sleep, she wouldn't have to think about it. She wouldn't have to see her parent's faces in front of her, and Gilia, and Mallow smiling like he ruled the world.

Suddenly, she felt another rabbit's fur brush against her. She curled up more tightly, hoping whoever it was would go away, but it didn't.

"Snowdrop?" someone whispered, "Snowy, I came as soon as I could. I was trying to help Twinleaf find TJ, but he's nowhere."

"Juni, you actually came," Snowdrop whispered, "Thank you."

And then she buried her face in his fur and cried.

Juniper, who had never been more surprised in his life, had no idea what to say. So he just sat there silently, and his silent presence comforted Snowdrop, who had lost everything she loved the most, except for the black and white buck next to her.

* * *

Snowdrop was not the only one with tears to shed that night. But some have shed so many tears that they have none left to cry, and they are the ones who volunteer to watch through the night while their friends sleep. So it was with Magnolia now. The small rabbit patrolled restlessly along the edge of the hill, avoiding the other guards if at all possible. She needed to think. Silverweed was gone, Frith only knew where. Acorn was dead, and _Carrots_ had_ killed_ him. Carrots…killed Acorn…his own brother…just like Cactus killed Appleseed…

"What possesses them?" Magnolia whispered, "What madness drives rabbits to this? To kill their own family? Why does Frith allow this?"

The white-furred doe stared up into the dark sky.

"Well?" she said, "Are you going to answer me?"

There was no reply.

"That's what I thought," Magnolia replied, sighing as she turned away to continue her patrol.


	17. The Seers Learn All

**Unknown: Yeah, poor everybody really… :( I shall be updating… as you see. XD**

Chapter Seventeen: The Seers Learn All

It was a very good thing, Raven would later reflect, that small does were such menacing creatures, otherwise he and Cactus would probably have been ripped to shreds by a very angry Myca. The dark rabbit was currently standing guard over a previously unoccupied burrow, while Violet examined Cactus.

"Raven," the black doe called, "I think he's waking up."

Raven turned and poked his head into the burrow, to find that Cactus was indeed waking up, and he was not happy.

"Where am I?" he grumbled, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"You've been injured," Violet said comfortingly, "Your eyes need time to heal."

"Who is that?" Cactus growled, "And where am I?"

"You're…oh, Frith, where are we?" Raven said, turning to Violet.

"Outcast Down," an annoyed voice answered, "Sadly for us, we're now stuck with a _murderer_."

"I know that voice," Cactus growled, "Traitor!"

"Let's remember who goes around killing off their family!" Vine retorted, "Get better fast, Cactus, because as soon as Violet says I can, I'm kicking you and your friend out."

With that, the brown-furred buck turned and stalked angrily off.

Cactus, meanwhile, had turned away from the other two rabbits and was staring unseeingly at the wall.

"I think we should leave him alone for a bit," Violet said sensibly. Raven nodded.

"Vine won't kill him if we leave him alone?" he ventured.

"He's all bluff and no bite," Phlox said, appearing from a nearby burrow, "Most of the time."

He rubbed at where his ears should be, which was obviously becoming a nervous habit.

"But what about you?" he continued, "How did Cactus get injured like he is?"

"You don't know?" Raven asked, "It's your warren."

Phlox and Violet exchanged worried glances.

"Wait here," Phlox instructed, "The others need to hear this too."

He soon returned, followed by the rest of the outlawed rabbits.

"Now, Raven," Phlox continued, "Tell us everything."

As the black-furred buck explained, the Watershippers' reactions were varied. Phlox was staring at the ground, his claws making little furrows in the earth as he listened. Cory was huddled close to Greenweed, comforted by his calm presence. Silverweed was fidgeting, but his turquoise eyes were dark with anger, especially after he heard the account of Acorn's murder. Terra refused to sit still, pacing angrily back and forth, wishing he had stayed at home so he could have helped. Violet, Poppy, and Pearl were obviously concerned for their children, as they peppered Raven with questions once he had finished his narrative. But for Fiver, it was worst. The little brown rabbit sat completely still throughout the entire narrative. Then when, Raven had finished, he turned and dashed off to his burrow.

Greenweed's gaze lingered on the retreating figure of his friend for a moment. Then, he sighed.

"Well, that's it then."

"That's it?" Silverweed squeaked, "What are you talking about?"

"Hazel's dead and from what Raven says the warren is falling apart," Greenweed said, "What am I supposed to say?"

"We could go home now…" Phlox started, but Greenweed laughed bitterly.

"After what they did? They sat there and watched while we were thrown out. No, I'm not going back there. I can see where I'm not wanted. And you should too, Phlox! Or do you think your best friend will save you from being thrown out again?"

With that, the grey buck stalked off.

Phlox looked uncertain.

"We have to go back…" he stammered, "They need us…"

"Do they? Cory asked, "I want to hear it from them."

The little brown doe rolled her eyes as if she doubted that would ever happen, then followed Greenweed.

Phlox's eyes clouded with doubt and fear, and, like the others, he dashed off.

"Phlox!" Violet yelled, "Cory! Come back!"

There was no reply from either her mate or her sister.

The black doe sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"And what if Cory and Greenweed are right?" Terra asked.

"Don't say that!" Violet screeched, "We will go home, and everything will be all right! It has to be…it has to be…"

* * *

In Efrafa warren, night was falling. As twilight covered the land, two rabbits could be seen racing along toward the warren. One was a small, thin grey-furred buck, the other, even smaller, was sandy colored.

"Hey, boss?" Hackberry said, as his short legs struggled to keep up with Vesper, "Why did you just let them hand Mallow the warren?"

"Don't you know yet not to question me?" Vesper spat, "But to answer your question, Hackberry, it's obvious that Mallow has a brain, something Cactus didn't, and he has all the muscle he needs, with Stormy to back him up. He'll have power yet, and I always pick the winning side."

"But, boss, they say the good guys always win."

"Kit stories, Hackberry," Vesper snorted, "One thing I've learned in my life is that there is never a happy ending."

* * *

Alone in his burrow, Fiver stared blankly at the wall, trying to sort out his jumbled emotions.

_ "Hazel is dead…dead…dead means gone…he won't be there when I get home…what if I never get home…"_

He knew why Poppy had not come. She wanted to give him time to grieve alone. Fiver appreciated the gesture, but he had spent so much of his life alone, that he almost wanted company now. He needed someone to talk to about Hazel. Memories shared. But really, the only rabbit that had spent as much time with Hazel as he had was already dead.

"We never really agreed," Fiver whispered, "But you always looked out for me when Hazel couldn't. I wish…I wish I never had that vision. The one that killed you. And my other vision killed Hazel."

Because although he had been told so many times that his visions weren't what made things happen, Fiver still believed that if he had had no vision, his brother would still be alive. And so would Bigwig. And then everything would be all right again.

* * *

**I know I've said this before, but this story is REALLY dark for a WSD TV series fanfic. Just saying. So yeah, review, because I like reviews and I reply to them all. :)**


	18. Campion-rah

**Unknown: Thanks! Yeah, no kidding there. :( Oh…no…I can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait and see. An update, at your service! ;) **

Chapter Eighteen: Campion-rah

Campion was exhausted. He had been the Efrafan Captain of Owsla for seasons, and now he was the Watership Down Captain, but he had never felt so drained. Despite all that had happened in the past few days, what with his capture by Efrafa, the murder of Hazel, a rabbit who had been his friend when he had none, and his daughter's death. Not to mention Thorn. A change seemed to have come over the blind rabbit, and he was spending less and less time in the company of Aqua and his siblings, drifting off to the edge of the Down to stare sightlessly over the countryside. When Campion had asked him about it, Thorn had said he was thinking about something he should have known before. Campion was thinking too. He was thinking about Efrafa. In his time there, he had watched the young rabbits Night Storm, Rue, Vesper, and Vesper's servant, Hackberry. He wasn't sure what to make of the four. But Night Storm…Night Storm reminded him of someone else he had known once upon a time.

_"He's a bit like me really, when I was young,"_ Campion thought.

Rue was very difficult to read, and it was nagging him. She both looked and acted like his sister Ivy, who had been killed seasons ago for failing to perform her duties as a spy for Efrafa, and for fighting against the Efrafans who had killed her close friend and possible lover, the Watership storyteller Dandelion.

_"Like Ivy she seems a bit conflicted…but good at disguising it. I can only read her because she's a bit like me in that way. But she seems kind. Ivy was always a bit distant, but with the secrets she had, who could blame her?"_

Vesper, however, was starting to seriously infuriate Campion. The young rabbit was sadistic, intelligent, and sarcastic, all of which characteristics had been possessed by Campion's former archenemy, Vervain. There was something more deadly about Vesper, though. A kind of cold, calm assurance that he could do anything…

"Campion?"

The brown buck jumped.

"What… Oh, it's you, Blackavar."

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," Blackavar said nervously.

Campion smiled.

"Not a bit, Blackavar. What do you need?"

"You're wanted in the Honeycomb," the chocolate-furred rabbit replied, "Twinleaf has called a meeting."

"A meeting?" Campion echoed, "What for?"

Blackavar smiled a little.

"You'll see when you get there."

Mystified, Campion followed his friend into the Honeycomb, where he found the entire warren assembled.

"There you are!" Twinleaf said from his position on the tall rock. "Get up here, my lad."

"What in Frith's name is going on?" Campion hissed, jumping up beside Twinleaf.

Twinleaf laughed.

"My boy, you've just been voted Chief Rabbit of Watership Down."

"You what?" Campion asked blankly.

"You're the Chief Rabbit now," Blackavar said, grinning. "You have to make a speech."

"Couldn't you have warned me before you did this?" Campion asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Blackberry asked. The silver doe was smiling proudly. "Go on, Campion, make your speech. You'll be fine."

"She knows I hate people, and she says 'make the speech'." Campion muttered. He stepped forward and looked around. They were all watching him.

"Everyone," he began, feeling awkward, "We all know I'm not good with words, so I won't keep you. I am honored to accept the position of Chief Rabbit, although I do not think I am capable enough. You all know who I would appoint as Captain of Owsla was he here. But in Phlox's absence, I know there is one rabbit who is loyal, brave, and truthful, and who has served this warren well many times. Twinleaf."

Campion paused briefly and glanced at Blackavar. He hoped he hadn't offended his dark-furred friend by choosing Twinleaf as his Captain of Owsla, and, not to his great surprise, Blackavar was beaming. He had always been the shy one. As a friend, he was very loyal, but they both knew that being an Owsla Captain would fracture his very hard-earned courage.

Twinleaf smiled, stepping forward to stand next to Campion, His presence had a strengthening effect on Campion, as it always had when he was little more than a kit, first starting his Owsla training.

"If it's your wish, my boy, I'm at your service," Twinleaf said gravely. There was a twinkle in his eye, however, that assured Campion that the older rabbit would have liked nothing better than being an Owsla Captain again.

"But when Phlox gets back," Twinleaf continued, "I'm retiring."

"You'll never retire, Twinleaf!" Bower laughed, "You like fighting too much."

"And that's where you're wrong," Twinleaf replied, "I hate fighting, but sometimes it has to be done."

* * *

As the rabbits dispersed, Campion was approached by Hickory, who he had seen slipping in late to the meeting.

"What is it, Hickory?" he asked, praying it wasn't more trouble.

"We found TJ," Hickory said, "That is, Strawberry and I did. I think…maybe you should talk to him."

"He is alive?" Campion asked, just to be sure.

"Yes…most of him…" Hickory stammered, "I think you'd better just come see for yourself."

Campion followed the cream-furred rabbit to a little-used section of burrows, where they found Strawberry pacing back and forth. The orange buck looked worried.

"I think you might need to fetch Blackberry," he mumbled, "TJ' s bit torn up."

"I am not!" TJ retorted, sticking his head out of a nearby burrow, which served to cancel out his argument, as it was immediately clear that he was not okay. The young rabbit's ears hung down to the side of his head, and as far as Campion could see, they had been partially bitten off, and were still far from healed.

"Yes, Hickory, why don't you get Blackberry?" he said calmly. He was used to such scars, in fact, he had worse ones. TJ looked relieved that someone had not completely lost their wits upon seeing him.

"What happened?" he asked, with his usual blunt manner, "Did you win your battle?"

"Yes, we won," Campion said, "Mallow and the rest are gone."

"Too bad," TJ muttered, "I'd like to rip his ears."

"I know the feeling," Campion agreed. TJ did not reply, so Campion waited in silence until Hickory arrived back, along with Blackberry. To his relief, the capable silver doe was not in the least bother by TJ's injuries, but went right to work.

"Now, TJ, your ears may start bleeding again, but Campion is going to go fetch me some cobwebs, and as soon as I'm done, we'll wrap your ears up nicely. It should stop the bleeding."

"Right," Campion said, turning and limping off. After all the seasons he had spent as Blackberry's mate, he knew exactly where to get cobwebs.


	19. Spies, Part One

Chapter Nineteen: Spies, Part One

The next morning, Campion, Twinleaf, Blackavar, Holly, Bower, and Blackberry gathered together in the Honeycomb for a council. Campion could have gotten others to come if he had wanted, but these were the rabbits he could trust, for their wisdom, common sense, and friendship.

"We have no idea where the Efrafans went, or whether Mallow or Cactus is commanding them now," Holly said, "We need a way to be sure of what's going on. You know what I mean."

"Woundwort had a spy on the Down for seasons and we never even realized," Blackavar added, glancing at Campion.

"So what's to stop us from doing the same to Efrafa?" Bower continues, his blue-grey eyes shining at the prospect.

"It would have to be someone young," Blackberry said, "None of us are exactly at our top strength anymore."

"You had a top strength?" Blackavar asked, grinning. "I didn't know you knew how to fight."

"Very funny," Blackberry said, "But my point stands."

"But if we send anyone younger than Rowan, then we're asking kids to put their lives on the line," Bower protested.

"Kids died in the battle," Twinleaf fired back, "They're going to grow up, Bower, you can't stop them. Snowdrop's family is dead, Vervi lost her mother…"

"Shut up, Twinleaf!" Bower roared, "I'm not watching a bunch of kits throw their lives away just so we can know what's going on in Efrafa!"

"What if we volunteer?" a young doe's voice asked.

It was Mint. The tall white doe stepped out from one of the runs, apparently not intimidated by the older rabbits.

"Mint, no one has even said that anyone is going to Efrafa," Blackberry said.

"I want to help," Mint said, "There's no point in senseless fighting among you."

She stared pointedly at Twinleaf and Bower, both of whom looked ashamed.

"So, what do you want us to do, Mint?" Campion asked, speaking for the first time. He recognized something in the doe. She was persuasive, and she was smart. In the wrong hands, she would be a very dangerous rabbit.

"As Holly and Blackavar suggest, it would be advantageous to know what the enemy is planning," Mint said, "But, I agree that you are not young anymore, and so the logical choice for a spy is someone like me."

"You seem quite certain we will agree to this," Campion observed.

"Campion-rah, you know you need a spy. And one willing spy will do a better job than several who were forced into it. You know this."

Campion nodded, remembering his sister, the spy, Ivy.

"Well said."

He turned to the others.

"She's right. We can't hide here and wait for Efrafa to make the first move. We have to know what they're doing. And Mint is right when she says that one willing spy will do us more good than hrair who are unwilling. I…I should know."

"She can't go alone," Blackavar said, "One little doe into the heart of Efrafa? It's suicide."

"She won't be alone, Blackavar," Campion assured his friend, "We'll talk to the others. I'm sure one or two of them will go."

"Campion-rah, I've had a thought," Holly said, "Get some of the ones who are already discontented to go. That way, their loyalty to whoever is leading that place will look real. It will seem false if only rabbits like Mint go."

"That's a good thought," Campion said, "Thank you, Holly. Now who shall we ask?"

"Well…" Blackberry said, "It wouldn't be wise to have someone who has lost a lot of family, for instance, Snowdrop."

"Mallow killed his family," Holly said, "Why shouldn't the sister feel the same?"

"She can't go," Twinleaf said firmly, "She's under my protection now."

"She is?" Bower asked. "You've started an orphans' home, Twinleaf."

"She needs help, and Juniper provides that help. Juniper lives with me, so Snowdrop does as well."

"Um, we're getting a bit off topic here," Blackavar said, "I think we should ask Birch."

"Birch?" several incredulous voices asked.

"Why him?" Blackberry asked.

"He won't go," Bower snorted, "He only cares about himself."

"He wants his mother to leave him be, and what better way to get her to leave him alone than to go away," Campion said, understanding what Blackavar was trying to say.

The dark rabbit nodded.

"But will he go?"

"We can ask him," Blackberry said, "And…who else…"

"What about Vervi?" Bower asked.

"She just lost her mother, Bower," Campion said, "I don't think she's in any condition to go."

"She told me this morning that she wished there was some way she could go into danger," the grey buck replied, "Said she needed something to block out the pain. I know that feeling. Trust me, there are some things no one alive knows about me."

"Then we'll ask Vervi and Birch," Campion decided, "If that's all right with Mint, of course."

The doe nodded.

"You are my Chief. If Birch and Vervainia wish to join me, then I have no reason to object."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Outcast Down, a very similar meeting was taking place. Vine, being the Chief of a very small warren, was anxious to know how big the Efrafan army was, and whether it would pose a threat to Outcast Down. For lack of 'better' company, he was conveying his thoughts on the subject to Phlox.

"Well, if you want to know, send someone to find out," Phlox said sensibly.

"Who?" Vine asked, "You and your friends won't go, nor should you, Myca and I are too familiar to sneak in there, Griffin and Geranium I need here. That leaves the kits."

"Ask them," Phlox said, "In a place like that, they won't be at risk."

"Or will they?" Vine said darkly.

Inle had been standing nearby, and the young rabbit now walked over to the two older rabbits. When he spoke, it was in his usual expressionless voice, but there was a gleam of excitement in his red eyes.

"Father, I would like to go."

"You what?" Vine asked, "No, no, no! Do you know what…?"

"I will be fine," Inle stated, "Marsh wishes to go as well."

"I'm losing all the kits," Vine muttered, "Inle, let me talk to your mother."

The black buck nodded, then turned and marched over to where Marsh was waiting for him. The white buck whispered something to his dark-furred friend, and Inle nodded.


	20. Spies, Part Two

**Unknown: Yeah, it is a bit of an odd coincidence. But as you will see later, it had to be that way. Well…the kits in question are a bit older than everyone seems to think… ;)**

Chapter Twenty: Spies, Part Two

Campion had dispatched Bower and Blackberry to go talk to Vervainia, and he and Twinleaf were going to speak with Birch. He reasoned that Twinleaf, being a grandfatherly presence and popular with the kits, might have an influence on Birch that no one else would. After all, with Vervi, sending Bower was a good idea, since he was the closest thing to a father she knew, but with Birch it was different. Birch neither remembered his father, nor wanted a replacement. As a matter of fact, Birch rather disliked his father, not that he knew anything about him, other than that he, Birch, was just like his father. Hawkbit.

"Birch?" Campion called as they arrived at the burrow that was home to Azalea and her children. "Are you at home?"

"Go away," Birch said from inside, "Whatever it is, I won't do it."

"Respect, my boy, is worth a lot," Twinleaf muttered.

"Come on, Birch," Campion said, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I think you might be interested."

"Oh, fine!" the irritable young rabbit snapped, stomping out of the burrow. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk," Campion said. Tact would be necessary with Birch, and he thought he could understand how to speak with the young buck. He thought so, anyways. Birch could be unpredictable.

"Well…talk," Birch said.

"Look," Campion said, "We have a mission of some danger and great importance, and we want you to go."

Birch laughed bitterly.

"That's almost funny. Seriously, now, is this your idea of a joke? I think you're looking for my cousin. Nobody would ever want me to go on any important mission. According to some rabbits, I'm 'unpredictable, moody, and hence a liability."

The small grey rabbit glanced back up at Campion, and was surprised to see that there was a serious look in the Chief Rabbit's eyes.

"You're not kidding?" he asked.

"No," Campion told him. "We're definitely not kidding. We need you to do this."

"Okay…but I still don't know what it is," Birch pointed out.

"True. Listen closely; this is what we need you to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vine was having a very slight nervous breakdown, and, as usual, Phlox was the one expected to fix him.

The brown rabbit was currently pacing up and down in his burrow in a state of extreme agitation.

"If I let them go, they'll probably die," he said, "But if I don't, we might all die. But if they die, then we won't know whether or not we'll die."

"Um, Vine," Phlox said, "Have you talked to Geranium and Myca about this?"

"Yes, and they say that Marsh and Inle can go," Vine said, "But it's not that simple. I'm the Chief, and if they get killed because I sent them into that death trap, there'll be no one to blame but me."

"You told me once you don't sleep," Phlox said, "Because you're always thinking about your mistakes. You're afraid to make another one."

"I'm not afraid!" Vine snapped.

"I know you," Phlox said, "You're afraid, because now it isn't rabbits you hate anymore. It's your son."

Vine was silent, and he continued pacing. Phlox sighed.

"You have to decide sometime…"

"I know," Vine mumbled. "I usually talk myself into making a decision. There's never anyone around who cares whether I'm talking to myself."

"So I'm somebody now?" Phlox asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Vine said, "I don't know what to do."

"I think you should send them," Phlox said, "We'll all stay here with you until they come back, just to be sure nothing terrible happens and you haven't enough rabbits to fight it."

"Thanks," Vine said, "I guess I'd better…"

At that moment, Marsh dashed into the burrow, followed by the more sedate Inle, who remained at a walk as his more excitable friend tackled Vine.

"We can go!" Marsh said jubilantly, "Thank you, Vine-rah! We'll find out everything, won't we, Inle?"

"Yes," said Inle, "I suppose so."

* * *

Having finally convinced Birch, Campion and Twinleaf went to meet Blackberry and Bower, and found Vervainia and Mint with them.

"Wait a minute," Birch said, "I have to go with _her_?"

He pointed at Vervi, who glared at him.

"It's rude to point," the small black doe said, "I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Then we agree on one thing," Birch replied.

Mint sighed.

"And you expect me to work with these two?"

"Yes, we do," Campion said, "Unless anyone else volunteers…"

"I'll go!"

All the rabbits present turned and stared at the small side passage from which the exclamation had come. A moment later, Aqua emerged, followed by Thorn.

"Thorn!" Blackberry said, outraged, "Stop spying!"

"Yes, Blackberry," Thorn muttered.

"I want to go," Aqua repeated.

"No," Thorn protested, turning to the sandy-furred doe, "I won't let you!"

"Why not?" Aqua asked.

"I lost you once, and I will _never _lose you again, Aqua," Thorn said fiercely, "No one will hurt you while I'm here to protect you."

Then, to the astonishment of all present, he kissed her.

"Don't have a panic attack," Campion whispered to Blackberry, "But our son is growing up."

* * *

"I swear you attract foxes!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nope."

"Every time we leave you two alone, you get in an argument! What is wrong with you?" Honey yelled, not really expecting an answer from Holland or Leo.

"Nothing wrong with me, Honey-girl," Leo said, "Holland's grumpy."

"True," Honey said, "And stop calling me Honey-girl!"

"Aw, but it fits you...Honey-girl"

"Are you three always like this?" Olivia asked.

"Sadly, yes," Honey said.

"No!" said Holland.

"Not me!" Leo chirped.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the three.

"Can't we all just get along?"

"I'm happy to," Honey said, "But Holland has other ideas."

"It's always got to be Holland's fault," the buck grumbled. "Why not Leo? He's the one who got us into this mess!"

"Ain't no mess," Leo said, "I didn't burn your hutch."

Honey sighed.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find some dinner."

She had hoped that this might distract the two bucks from fighting, but she was wrong. Holland kept trying to convince Leo that the white rabbit really had caused the fire, which Leo was certain he hadn't.


	21. Spies, Part Three

**nknown: Yep, it was about time… Well, that is why they picked Vervi and Birch, because they are grumpy anyways…so they could probably trick Mallow and he might believe them. (But for the record, I made this up a long time ago with my little sister, which is why some of it makes no sense.) Yep, Leo and Honey are back! Oh…I cannot tell you that yet… Yes, Bower takes care of Vervi. *says nothing about crushes* You'll see… ;)**

Chapter Twenty-One: Spies, Part Three

The next morning, Birch, Vervainia, and Mint set off for Efrafa. All three were nervous, but Mint was doing a much better job of hiding it. She had always been a loner, and, having spent some of her young life in Efrafa under General Woundwort, she knew what she was getting into, and accepted it. Birch and Vervi, however, were younger than Mint, and were not old enough to remember Efrafa.

"Remind me again why I let them talk me into this?" Birch muttered to himself.

"Because they think you're useful," Vervi said, rolling her eyes, "Aren't they perceptive? And, by the way, I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible."

"Oh, really?" Birch asked, "Why'd they pick you? Did they think an ugly doe could convince Mallow she was coming to join him? Lilac is prettier than you, and they say evil is supposed to be ugly."

"Are you two going to fight all the way to Efrafa?" Mint asked, "If you are, you may as well both go home. I can handle this on my own."

Birch and Vervi fell silent, but Mint knew they were still shooting hateful glances at each other.

She sighed. This was going to be a very long walk.

"Strange friends you got there."

Mint jumped.

"Who's there?"

There were two of them. A tall white-furred buck with green eyes and a jet black buck, whose eyes were a startling red.

"Only us, we're random travelers traveling where we want to travel," the white buck said.

Mint was silent. This friendly rabbit and his quiet companion, who had apparently come from nowhere, were seriously unnerving her.

"You have frightened her," the black buck observed, speaking in an utterly expressionless voice.

"Didn't mean to."

"I'm sure you did not, but you have."

"Who are you?" Birch asked from behind Mint.

"I'm Marsh," the white rabbit said, "And this is Inle."

* * *

Holland, Honey, Leo, and Olivia's search for dinner had now become something more of a rescue mission, due to the fact that they had met a hutch rabbit named Mistletoe. She was a small grey-furred doe with forest green eyes and a mischievous nature. She also hated her hutch, and wanted to get out, which was apparently a common trait among hutch rabbits that passed Leo's path. That was done easily enough, with the help of Leo's unintentional abilities, but as they were about to leave, Mistletoe stopped them.

"There's another rabbit, inside the house," she said.

"What's a house?" Leo said blankly.

"That," Holland replied, pointing at the object in question, "I've only been inside one once or twice. They seem hard to break into."

"Not this one," Mistletoe argued, "I've seen the cat go in an opening on the door."

"Wonderful," Holland grumbled, "There's a cat."

"I think we should do it," Olivia said, "Strength in numbers, right?"

Leo nodded.

"It'll be fun!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, fine," Holland grumbled, "Let's go."

"Not all of us," Honey said, "Someone should stay here. That way, they can come and help if they're needed. Leo had better go, and Mistletoe…and someone else. I'll go."

"No, I will," Holland growled, "You wait here with Olivia. We'll be back."

The brown and white rabbit stalked off, leaving Leo and Mistletoe to follow after him.

* * *

Mint wasn't sure what to think of Marsh and Inle. The two bucks seemed an odd duo, as Marsh was hyperactive, and Inle completely emotionless. However, it turned out that these two were also headed for Efrafa, and so, Mint had reluctantly agreed to travel with them. She hoped they weren't dangerous. She, Birch, and Vervi might be the ideal spies, but they weren't fighters. As they walked along in awkward silence, Mint could feel Inle stealing glances at her. It was creepy; knowing that the strange-looking buck was watching her when he thought her back was turned.

Finally, Mint had had enough. She turned and gestured to Inle, and, as she had hoped, the black buck moved up to walk next to her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Mint asked.

"You seem very familiar," Inle replied, "There is a rabbit staying in our warren that very much resembles you."

Mint gasped.

_"Could it be my mother?" _

"This rabbit," she said carefully, "Describe it."

Inle glanced at her, his strange eyes shining with something like curiosity.

"She is tall, with white fur and black paws. By my observation, she is very quiet, but will speak her mind when she thinks it important. Her eyes are black."

Mint stopped dead in midstride and turned on Inle.

"Where are you from, exactly? What was this rabbit's name? How did she come to your warren?"

"Outcast Down," Inle said as if it didn't really matter, "Her name was Pearl, and she was banished."

"That's my mother!" Mint yelled.

"I thought so. The other rabbits with her are also from your warren?"

"Yes. But…then why are you here?"

"No," Inle said, "You first."

Mint paused. If she told Inle everything, and he wasn't what he seemed, everything would fall apart. But if he really knew where her mother was… She was aware that Birch, Marsh, and Vervainia were watching them. But she wasn't sure what to do. For the first time, she could not let go and trust her instinct. This Inle was beyond that somehow.

* * *

Inle stared at the strange, bold doe. He was sure he could trust her, but he did not know if he could make her trust him. Being a very strange-looking rabbit with a very strange mode of speech, Inle knew that very few would be willing to trust him.

But he wanted her to trust him. There was something about this doe.

He took a deep breath and looked straight into Mint's eyes.

"Whatever I say, you need to believe me," he said. He didn't just say it because what he planned to say was ridiculous. He said it because he might have to reveal something he hadn't planned on.

"When I was a kit, I was abandoned by my parents," he said. That wasn't exactly true, but the real story was honestly unbelievable. "The Chief Rabbit of Outcast Down found me. He and his mate let me stay there. There are not many rabbits on Outcast Down, and Vine-my foster father-thinks that Efrafa could be a threat. Efrafa is…"

"I know," Mint told him, "Go on."

"I would do anything to keep my family safe," Inle said, knowing how expressionless he sounded, but unable to help his strange voice, "So Marsh and I asked my father if we could go as spies to Efrafa."

He paused.

"There. I've told you everything. Your turn."

Mint looked at Birch and Vervi.

"I think I can trust you, Inle…"

* * *

Leo had never been inside a human dwelling before, and he was quite intrigued by it. However, he had to keep moving to keep up with Holland and Mistletoe, who were apparently unfazed.

"So, where's this other rabbit?" Holland whispered.

Mistletoe sighed.

"I'm not completely sure. I haven't seen him in a while."

As if on cue, they heard a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Mistletoe? That you?"

"Toby?" Mistletoe asked. "Where are you?"

"Cage on the table," said the voice, "Jump up, it's not far, girl."

"Jump?" Holland echoed nervously, "Jump where?"

"Follow me," Mistletoe said, "Don't worry, Holland. It's perfectly safe."

"I barely even know you," Holland retorted, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can trust me."

Holland took a deep breath.

"All right. Come on, Leo. Leo?"

Holland looked around, and finally spotted Leo above him.

"Come on, slowpoke," Leo said, winking at the spotted rabbit.

"Slowpoke?" Holland growled, jumping up beside Leo, "You're asking for it!"

"Hello? Who are you, and why are you fighting?"

Leo and Holland turned, and found themselves staring at the strangest rabbit either of them had ever seen. He was brown, which was normal, but he had a very strange bright pink…thing…on his head. It stuck straight up between his ears, and although it looked like fur, they weren't sure what it was.

"Don't worry," the strange rabbit said, "It's dyed."

"What does that mean?" Holland asked.

"It's complicated," Mistletoe said, "Hey, Toby."

"Hey, Mistletoe," Toby replied, "What up?"

"We've come to get you out," Mistletoe said, "If you want to come."

"Sure. The hair experiments are starting to get old."

"Are they speaking Lapine?" Holland whispered to Leo.

"Don't know," Leo replied.

"Holland, Leo," Mistletoe called, "Come help me with this."

The two bucks trotted over to where Mistletoe was examining Toby's cage.

"How do we open it?" Mistletoe asked, "I don't want to start a fire."

Holland stared at the cage.

"Hold on," he said, "Let me look at it."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"I've got an idea," Holland said, tugging at a protruding bit of the cage with his teeth, "I'm good with this kind of stuff."

As if to prove his point, the latch popped open.

"See?" Holland said smugly.

"Nice," Mistletoe said admiringly, "Now let's go…oh, Frith!"

"What is it?" Holland asked. Then he saw it. The cat, poised to spring at Leo.


	22. Arrival

**Unknown: Thanks! I think you are Fiver in disguise now… XD As for the cat, you will see… And Mallow as well, you must wait and see…**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Arrival

Leo had always been afraid of cats. _Really _afraid. His mom…_no!_ He couldn't think about that right now. But he hated cats. He was scared to death of cats. And right now, he was frozen in fear with one about to kill him.

_"Cat…cat…there's a cat! It's going to kill me…"_

"Leo!"

Someone bit him, and Leo jumped.

"Ouch!"

"Come on!" Holland growled.

The two bucks raced after Mistletoe and Toby, who had nearly made it to the exit. Leo could tell the cat was right behind them.

"Holland…"

"Shut up and run, idiot!" Holland yelled.

He couldn't exactly protest with a cat right behind him, but he wanted to.

* * *

Honey and Olivia were still waiting in the bushes on the other side of the farmyard. Honey was watching the door of the house intently.

_"I should have gone, not Holland and Leo. They'll probably be killed."_

"Honey," Olivia whispered, "Two rabbits just came out of the house."

"Only two? Stay here, Olivia. I'll go find the others."

By this time, Mistletoe and Toby had reached them.

"Where are Holland and Leo?" Honey asked.

Olivia was staring across the yard.

"I think I found them…"

"Oh, no," Honey gasped.

Holland and Leo were running the wrong way, with a cat right behind them.

Honey started forward, but Toby jumped in front of her.

"Nope, nope, not a good idea. What good can you do?"

And, despite knowing she could do something, Honey was forced to watch helplessly as Holland and Leo were chased by the vindictive cat.

* * *

"Holland," Leo squeaked, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Holland replied. Then, he decided he did.

"You run. I'll distract the cat. Maybe I can trap it somewhere."

"What?"

"Go!"

Leo was very confused by this sudden act of bravery on Holland's part, and soon found himself alone, the cat having gone after Holland. He briefly debated leaving Holland, but decided against it.

_"I don't want to get Honey's brother killed!"_

Leo turned and raced after Holland and the cat.

* * *

_"In all my life, I never thought I'd die like this. My ideal death would be a peaceful one, dying of old age in my nice safe hutch. Not saving my sister's idiot friend."_

Holland was currently trapped behind a row of flower pots, and he knew the cat knew right where he was. The brown and white rabbit wondered what had happened to his sister and Leo. He hoped they were all right.

The cat was coming closer now, evidently not afraid of this rabbit.

_"Goodbye, Honey," _Holland thought,_ "Don't let Leo get you killed…"_

And then, there was a burst of flames.

* * *

Holland fully expected to wake up dead, so he was surprised that, when he dared to open his eyes, he saw none other than Leo staring at him. The white rabbit grinned.

"Saved your life!"

"You did…" Holland admitted, "I think…I may have misjudged you, Leo."

"Uh…sorry accepted," Leo said cheerfully, "Now what?"

"Come on, Fire Boy," Holland said, "Let's find Honey and the others and get out of here."

* * *

Inle, Marsh, Vervainia, Mint, and Birch had finally reached their destination. Efrafa. Mint and Marsh had both been born in Efrafa, but Inle, Vervi, and Birch, having never seen the infamous warren before, were quite interested.

"It looks deserted," Vervi said.

"Yeah," Birch agreed, "Maybe there's nobody home."

"No," Mint said, "This is Efrafa. There's always someone home."

It seemed she was right. As if the doe's words had summoned them, a group of rabbits appeared out of one of the burrows. Among them were Stormy and Carrots.

Stormy seemed to be more or less in command of the patrol, but the orange-furred rabbit stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the group.

"What…how…?"

"I used to live here, Stormy," Mint said, careful to keep the contempt she felt for the buck hidden away. "We've come to see Mallow."

"You?" Carrots scoffed, "You hate him."

"I'm a good actress," Mint said, "I've been acting all along. I wanted to join you from the beginning; from the moment I suspected that Mallow had really killed Gilia. You didn't think I took his framing of Fiver seriously, did you? But…I thought you might fail."

She paused, looking down. Pretending to be ashamed.

"I should have known he would win. Mallow is too intelligent not to win. He will destroy Watership Down now, I am certain!"

"What about them?" Stormy asked, glancing past her to Birch, Vervi, Marsh, and Inle.

"Birch and Vervainia think the same as I do," Mint replied, "The others are friends we met on the way. They too share our belief that Mallow will win this war."

"I suppose you can have an audience with Mallow-rah, then," Stormy said agreeably. "Come on."

The not incredibly bright rabbit turned and led them inside, leaving Carrots and the other Efrafans to continue the patrol without him.

Mint smiled at Inle, who nodded.

_"Infiltrating a warren has never been easier," _she thought. _"Perhaps almost too easy…but it is Stormy, after all. You could hardly expect caution from him."_

* * *

The five rabbits stared nervously up at Mallow, who was watching them from the rock that Mint vaguely remembered once being General Woundwort's chosen seat. The doe looked around at the other rabbits, checking for any signs of fear. Birch was fidgeting…but then, he always fidgeted that way. Vervainia, on the other hand, was staring straight back at Mallow. Mint knew the black doe was thinking that if it wasn't for Mallow, her mother would still be alive. Marsh looked extremely awestruck to be in the presence of such an infamous rabbit as Mallow, and Inle…he was impossible to read.

Finally, Mallow broke the tense silence.

"And _why _are you here?"

Mint took a deep breath. The others had decided that she would be the one to speak to Mallow. She only hoped she was up to it.

"Well, Mallow-rah, you see… It's like this…"


End file.
